My Little NinjaGo
by yolky206
Summary: Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Lord Garmadon get sent to Equestria after Garmadon uses the Mega-Weapon. They have to survive as ponies and learn how to get back to Ninjago from this colorful world. (This story takes place between Child's Play and Wrong Place, Wrong Time)
1. Chapter 1

**!DISCLAIMER! Okay, I forgot this part, but I don' own NinjaGo or My Little Pony. Those belong to Lego and Hasbro, respectivly.**

It was another day in Ninjago, and the Ninjas were relaxing on the Destinys Bounty playing video games.

"Kai, I'm SO going to beat you!" Jay was yelling.

"In your dreams Jay!" Kai yelled back.

Zane was busy meditating in a corner while Lloyd and Cole were watching the game. Kai and Jay were starting to yell at each other really loudly, even Zane the Nindroid was having trouble meditating at this level of noise. Lloyd and Cole weren't helping either. They were yelling about twice as loud trying to cheer on who will win.

"Cole, I'm not going to say it again, Kai will beat Jay to a pulp!" Lloyd yelled to Cole.

"No he won't! If anything, the Ninja of Lightning will beat that fire-starter!"

The windows were rattling from the excessive noise coming from the boys. Zane eventually got fed up and walked away from the game room. He wandered to the control room where Nya was controlling the flying ship. "Hello Nya." He casually said to her.

"Hey Zane, how loud is it down there?" Nya asked.

"Quite loud. I can't even meditate under the noise."

"Well we're going to land soon, we need to see what Garmadon and the Serpentine are up to."

Zane nodded and continued on to the deck of the ship. It would be quieter the farther away he was from his team. He met Sensei Wu about halfway up the steps to the deck. Sensei just nodded to him and continued down to the control room. Zane wondered what his master was doing, but shrugged off the thought as he made it to the top of the Bounty. A bird flew down from the sky and landed on Zane's shoulder. "Hello Falcon." Zane said to his robotic companion. The Falcon screeched a reply and flew off. Zane found a nice, relaxing spot to start focusing as he sat down to begin his meditating.

Nya was setting the Bounty into a landing position when Sensei walked in. She watched Sensei start going down the steps to the very loud game room. _'Those boys are in for it now.'_ She thought to herself as she chuckled. When Sensei's steps faded, she could hear all the boys yell loudly once, then silence themselves. She heard the sounds of their game turn off followed by steps coming up to the control room. The boys that came up were quiet and tired. Sensei followed them as they made their way up to the deck, probably to train themselves. Jay stopped and waved to her and she waved back. Nya went back to working on landing as the boys went to the deck.

Kai had to quit playing his game when Sensei told them to start training Lloyd for the final fight. Lloyd was getting pretty good at fighting them, almost better than them. But that's supposed to happen when Lord Garmadon fights his own son. Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane lined up with Lloyd standing in front of them. He has to take on all four of the Elemental Ninjas in order for the training to be over. Kai took out his sword, prepared for battle. His teammates took out their weapons too, Jay and his nun-chucks, Cole and his scythe, and Zane with his shurikens. Lloyd just had his hands to fight, along with his wits to tell him who is the best to fight first. Sensei pounded his stick on the deck to start the fight, and all the Ninjas went into action.

Lloyd was keeping his eyes on every opponent in the training session. He punched and kicked whenever one of the Ninjas got close. When all of them surrounded him though, he used his Spinjitzu to create a green tornado of pure energy that knocked them all away. Eventually, the four Elemental Ninjas fell over, signaling the end of the training session. Lloyd helped his friends up while Sensei walked up to them.

"You are getting better each passing day Lloyd. Soon the final battle between you and your father will draw near, and you will have our help in the fight." Sensei finished his talk and headed down to the control room.

Lloyd saw the Bounty start to land on a sandy flatland, and he knew it was time to see if their was any activity from Garmadon or the Serpentine. When he got down there, Nya was working hard on the scanning screen to spot any unusual activity.

"Guys, I think I found Garmadon heading this way!" Nya told them.

"Well its about time he showed up. This is the longest he's waited to use the Mega-Weapon on us." Cole said. He also made a point, usually Garmadon comes to fight his enemies right after their usual lunch time. Now the sun is starting to set and he hasn't caused any trouble all day.

"Well he's appearing now and we have to fight him." Zane told the others.

Sensei just looked at the screen like something was wrong. He was looking at the Serpentine activity, but there were none within the area of Garmadon. It was just him and him alone. _'Something strange is going on.'_ Sensei thought to himself. _'Lets just hope my brother doesn't do something foolish.'_

* * *

The Ninjas eventually made it to where Garmadon was. They crouched behind a few rocks along with Nya and Sensei. They peered behind the rocks and saw Garmadon standing there with the Mega-Weapon in all four of his hands. He was mumbling to himself about something, but none of them could hear what it was. Sensei signaled them to attack, and Lloyd jumped out first. The other Ninjas followed, then Nya and Sensei. Garmadon just smiled and spoke to them.

"Well it appears as though all of my enemies are right in front of me. This will be a quick fight once I use the Mega-Weapon."

Garmadon held up the Mega-Weapon before any of them could attack. If anyone but someone as strong as Garmadon touched the powerful tool, they would disappear because of its pure power. Garmadon pointed the Mega-Weapon to all of them, and used its power.

"I want the Ninja to be sent somewhere where they can't get in my way!"

A golden burst of light surrounded everyone there, including Garmadon himself. The light pulsed for a second, then shrunk into nothing, sending all of them somewhere they couldn't even dream of.

* * *

Jay could hear birds chirping away. He could feel the nice warm rays of the sun all over him. Everything was perfect, until he realized something was wrong. He didn't feel right, like his body changed. He also felt a small weight on his back, which was odd since only Cole managed the heavy stuff. He opened his eyes, and saw dark trees in front of him. He was also on the ground. Jay tried to stand up, but he was really tired and could barely move. He did manage to look around slightly by tilting his head, and he saw a blue, round shape next to him. He poked it with his face and he felt a tingle in his foot. Jay tried moving the shape, and the it moved. He felt panic and stood up with a newfound energy. He felt different, seeing as how he couldn't find his hands. He instead found a long, blue body of fur behind him, two feathery things, four legs below him, and a short clump of brown hair behind the blue body of fur. He heard rustling in anearby bush, and saw a strange shape come up. It was a dark red head of fur, a red shape on the head, brown messy hair,and amber eyes. Jay was nervous but he found the courage to speak. "Hello?"

The head turned and looked at him, seeming confused.

"Jay?" The shape called. "Is that you?"

The voice sounded familiar, it was Kai! "Yeah. You look...different." That was all Jay could say at the moment. He was shocked that Kai looked much weirder as that shape.

"You look different too." Kai told him. He looked at the shape that had Jay inside of it and saw the shapes bright blue eyes blinking rapidly. Kai remembered what happened the last time Jay got too excited or nervous, and he had to move. Kai took a look at the weird body he was in and tried moving backwards. It was much easier than he thought, and using the advantage of movement, he took many steps away from Jay. He did it with enough time for Jay to get charged up. Kai saw a blue, electrifying aura surround Jay as he watched. Then Jay let out a shockwave of electricity that barely touched Kai. After the lightning show, Kai braced himself for the over-excited Jay that came running up to him.

"Oh my God Kai do you even realise we aren't normal now? But we found each other so the other Ninjas and our friends must be nearby! Maybe we can even find others to help us get back to our normal form and world!.." Jay kept going on and on with his fast babbling.

"Wait, did you just say world?" Kai asked Jay.

"Uh... yeah. That's because this place doesn't look like Ninjago, or any other place we've been." Jay replied.

He did have a point. They've been all around Ninjago and never saw a forest as dark as this. Suddenly, they heard talking from behind a tree. They sounded familiar, so Kai and Jay walked over to investigate. Behind the tree they saw a white shape that had similar things on its side that looked like Jay's. That creature had blond hair and icy blue eyes. It was talking to a black shape that had dark hair and brown eyes. They sounded sort of like Zane and Cole. The two shapes turned their heads to where Kai and Jay were watching, and they all just stood there. It seemed like a few hours when the black shape spoke.

"Who are you two?" It asked in Cole's voice.

"Umm, Jay and Kai." Jay told him.

The white creature looked surprised, then happy.

"I am pleased we have found you. Cole and I just woke up like this, and we figured the others might have answers." The white creature told them.

"So you're Zane and Cole?" Asked Kai.

"Yeah. Now where do we go from here?" Cole told them.

It was then that they heard screaming a little ways off. Cole led the Ninjas to the sound, where they heard the voices of Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei. He walked into a bush where they could hide and see what was happening.

"What am I?!" They could hear Nya screech.

"I don't know but I want to know why I'm different too!" Lloyd shouted back.

Cole noticed what two of the creatures looked like from behind the bush. The creature that sounded like Nya was red, had a shape on its head that looked like the one on Kai's, had pink eyes, and really dark hair that was completely straight. The one that sounded like Lloyd was green with blonde hair, had feathery shapes on his sides, had green eyes, and had a shape on his head.

"Will you two quiet down?" Cole heard Sensei tell them. "We need to find the others."

Cole saw what Sensei looked like. He was grey with golden eyes, he had feathery shapes on his sides, a shape on his head, and had his usual facial hair on him. He decided it was safe to get out of the bush, and he led the Ninjas to where Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei were. Nya had a shocked look on her face as the Elemental Ninjas came out into the open.

"I see we don't have to look hard. Now I would like to explain this strange phenomenon with you all." Sensei Wu stopped and looked to his side. There were rustling noises from behind a tree. He walked over there and peered behind it. What he saw shocked him. He saw a pitch black shape that had deep indigo eyes, black hair that was sharp and straight back, and Dragon wings. Sensei prodded the creature with a stick until it turned his direction.

"Who are you?" The creature asked in his brothers voice.

"Hmm... You must be my brother, Garmadon." Sensei told the creature.

Sensei saw Garmadon stagger backwards with a surprised look on his face. Sensei helped his evil brother up and guided him to where he could explain himself.

* * *

"I planned to use the Mega-Weapon to send all of you to a place you couldn't bother me as I took over Ninjago. But I must have waited too long to use the Mega-Weapon, and it must have sent me with you due to all the power I charged up." Garmadon finished his speech and Sensei Wu explained a bit more.

"There are smaller horses out in our world that aren't very common. There were myths about the strange abilities they possessed, and they were all killed off. The horses that could re-create the smaller ones were taken and put in a special pen far away from civilization. The smaller horses were named 'ponies' and they were just the same as ordinary horses. I'll take it that none of you have seen such creatures, except for you brother, and are quite shocked we became such creatures. The myths about these ponies said that some came with wings for flight that were on their sides, they were called a Pegasus. There were also said to have been some that had a magical horn on their heads that could do incredible feats, they were called a unicorn. In the myths, some were lucky enough to have both wings and a horn, and they were deemed Alicorns. Apparently Jay and Zane became Pegasi, Kai and Nya became Unicorns, and Lloyd and I became Alicorns. Cole, you seemed to become a normal pony. Garmadon though, became what I will call a Dragicorn, a being with magic and Dragon wings."

Sensei finished his speech and saw all of them he talked to had their mouths wide open in shock. Then he continued his long talk of ponies.

"There is also a feature some ponies had. They were like tattoos on their flanks that were called 'cutie marks', and they were used for branding a pony. However, the ones we have are different. They seem to symbolize what we are talented at. For example, mine is a golden tornado that looks like my Spinjitzu. I will give you all a moment to see yours and decide what you think."

Sensei sat back and watched all of them check behind their backs. Cole had a cutie mark that had a rock on a scythe. Kai's was a flame on a sword. Zane's was a snowflake on two shurikens. Jay had one that was a lightning bolt on a set of nunchucks. He noticed Nya had a katana, Lloyd had a green tornado, and Garmadon had a purple tornado. After the commotion ended, Sensei heard a voice behind a tree. It was soft and kind, and it sounded concerned.

"Ummm.. Who are you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy saw eight strange ponies in front of her. They all looked surprised to see her, which didn't make any sense. She only came here after seeing a large, blue lightning bolt come into the sky from the Everfree Forest. She wanted to check on the animals when she heard voices, and listened in to what the light grey pony was saying. Fluttershy was basicly spying, but she didn't want anypony to be hurt. She learned who they were, their names, cutie marks, and some of their history. After that is when she spoke up to learn WHO they were exactly. She knew Twilight would want to meet them. Then the red Unicorn named Kai spoke to her.

"Uhh.. Who are you?"

Fluttershy was nervous, but decided to be brave so she could lead these ponies to Ponyville. "I... ummm... I'm Fluttershy." She squeaked. The green Alicorn named Lloyd could hear her though, and told them what she said. Fluttershy was a bit scared that there were Alicorns in front of her, and that one had the wings of a Dragon. She lowered her head to the ground in fear as the mysterious ponies told her their names (even though she already knew them, not like they know that though). Then they said something weird. They told her they were ninjas. Fluttershy heard of ninja-ponies, but they were banished from Equestria after a war.

"Hello? Are you listening? We're trying to know how to get some food around here!"

Fluttershy flinched after the Earth pony Cole yelled at her. She was lost in her thoughts and din't hear them asking her questions. "Umm... I can show you a place called Ponyville, where you can meet my friends." She told them. They all nodded their heads, except for the black Alicorn called Garmadon. He just closed his eyes and sat there. Fluttershy told them to follow her as she walked along the path out of the Everfree. She told them some things about Ponyville and her friends while they walked. She admitted that she spied on them, but she told them about Twilight and how she could help them. She told them about the animals she cared for and the Elements of Harmony. What Fluttershy didn't tell them was that she and her friends were the Elements of Harmony. They decided not to tell any living creature so they could lead calm and peaceful lives. She finally made it to the edge of the Everfree where her animal cottage was, and the ponies were still following her. Fluttershy told them to wait outside until she finished telling the animals about them. She knew news traveled fast when her animals knew what was going on, and figured it would help in the longrun.

Jay was nervously waiting outside Fluttershy's cottage. He didn't fully understand why she helped them after spying on them, but figured that they could be in a worse position without her help. When Fluttershy went inside, Sensei Wu told them not to tell anyone about their elemental powers. He said it would make things more complictated than they already were. So Jay just nervously flapped his wings (he learned how to move them) and played with electric sparks in his hooves. He saw Fluttershy walk out of her house and he covered up the electricity. The yellow pegasus made a guesture with her hoof to tell them to follow her down a dirt trail.

Jay looked at the small town below him. They finally reached a hill where Fluttershy could show them her home town. It was full of activity, from a schoolhouse with little ponies playing around it, to a large park that had plenty of ponies playing in it. He looked at the sky and saw numerous Pegasi sitting on clouds and racing each other. _'Soon I might be up there with them.'_ Jay thought. He started remembering how his true potential allows him to fly around, but it doesn't last forever. _'If I stay in this world, I might be able to fly whenever I want!'_ After thinking that, he realized that if he did stay in this world, then he would probably never see his friends and family ever again. Jay drew his attention back to his friends, which were now leaving for the town. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, the librarion of Ponyville and Princess Celestia's personal student was re-organizing the library. Suddenly her pet owl, Owlicious, flew in the window and landed on his stand. _'Hmm.. That's strange.'_ Thought Twilight. _'He doesn't usually wake up in the middle of the day. He must have something important.'_ Owlicious stretched out his wings, and something fell out of one. Twilight levitated the piece of paper that fell and carefully read it. The note was written by Angel Bunny, Fluttershy's pet, and she had to look up how to translate rabbit writing to Equestrian. Once she finished, she learned that Fluttershy found eight mysterious ponies in the middle of the Everfree Forest, and that she needed some help. Twilight called out to her assistant, Spike, and told him she needed to go do something important.

"Okay Twilight, but don't leave me here too long. I can't just sit here having a one-way conversation with Owlicious all day." Spike replied to her.

Twilight nodded and said goodbye as she raced out the door to get the rest of her friends. Sugarcube Corner was the closest place, so she ran inside to get her friend Pinkie Pie. When she opened the door, Pinkie was right in front of her face. "Hi Pinkie... So what are you doing right now?" Twilight asked nervously.

"I'm baking a cake that looks like a rock!" Pinkie yelled in response.

"Uhh, thats great but why a rock?"

"Because there is a black Earth pony in town who loves cake, duh."

Twilight had no response to that. She never understood how Pinkie managed to know everything before it happened. She just levitated the note to her friend and told her that they needed to meet Fluttershy with Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash to see who the new ponies were. Pinkie told her she would get Rarity, which meant Twilight would have to get Applejack. She just set off to Sweet Apple Acres to get her friend Applejack.

Pinkie was having fun bouncing over to Carousel Botique, which was were Rarity lived. She jumped into an open window on the top floor and saw Rarity working on a dress. "Hi Rarity!" She called out to her working friend.

"Why hello Pinkie, what is it that you came here for?" Rarity asked her.

"Twilight needs us to meet Fluttershy right now. There are eight mysterious ponies that Fluttershy found in the middle of the Everfree Forest."

"Well then we should get going! I'll leave a note for Sweetie Belle when she gets home." Rarity told Pinkie as they set off to the entrance of Ponyville.

Twilight finally reached Sweet Apple Acres when she saw Applejack and her brother, Big Macintosh, gathering apples. Applejack waved to her and walked over to where Twilight was standing.

"Howdy there Twilight! Do ya need somethin' from me?"

"Well, actually yes." Twilight hovered the note from Angel up to where her friend could read it. "Fluttershy found eight ponies in the middle of the Everfree, and she needs our help."

"Well ya know ah'll come runnin' up to help ya'll whenever ya need it! Let's go!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash was napping on a cloud when she heard some commotion below her. She looked over the cloud and saw Fluttershy with eight other ponies following her. Thinking the ponies were stalkers, Rainbow flew above and behind them for an ambush. Suddenly, a hoof flew out from the white Pegasus in front of her and hit her in the chest. Rainbow fell backwards with a thud onto the dirt path.

"Rainbow!" She heard Fluttershy shriek.

"Ahh, I'm fine." She said, wincing in pain as she tried to get up. She looked at the white Pegasus that attacked her and wondered how he was able to detect her stealth. To her surprise, the Pegasus extended a hoof to help her up. Rainbow glared at him and got up herself. She pointed her hoof to the Pegasus and yelled, "Who do you think you are?! Nopony beats Rainbow Dash and gets away with it! Explain yourself to me before I-"

"Rainbow please, this is Zane. He and these other ponies were in the middle of the Everfree and I need to get them to Twilight." Fluttershy calmly told her. "Now Zane, apologize to my friend for kicking her."

Rainbow watched Fluttershy glare at Zane. It was the Stare, Fluttershy's secret weapon to make any living thing do her command. She watched Zane just stare right back, not even flinching.

"I am afraid that staring at me will not do anything." Zane told her. "See here."

Suddenly, Rainbow gasped in horror and he opened up his chest to reveal wires and switches all over him. The ponies he was with didn't seem surprised though. She watched Fluttershy squeak in surprise and dart behind a bush. Rainbow just stood there with her mouth open as Zane closed the door to his chest.

"Now do you see? I will apologise though, I'm sorry for kicking you like that. My sensors just indicated danger and I had to react." Zane finished his apology to an opened-mouthed Rainbow Dash.

"Wait Zane, remember when we turned into kids? That wasn't possible for you, just like your form now." The red male Unicorn told him.

"Oh yeah." Zane replied to him. Rainbow could see an electrical twitch on his eye once he heard that.

Fluttershy crawled out of th bush she hid in after Zane finished his apology. She never expected him to be a

robo-pony at all. She just walked over to Rainbow and explained everything that happened so far, starting from the time she saw the lightning. Once Fluttershy finished explaining everything, she heard the voices of her friends coming towards them. She called out a hello when she saw Twilight leading the rest of her friends up the path. They instantly sped up to meet the new ponies and see what was happening. They sat down on the trail after running up to them and Fluttershy explained everything to them.

* * *

Twilight heard Fluttershy finish her story. She was amazed at what happened so far. Even though she never saw the lightning, she believed every word her friend told her. In a moment of curiosity, Twilight asked Zane if she could see the elctrical wires inside him. He agreed and she imediatley got out a notebook and quill to record her findings. Applejack and Rarity just talked with the new ponies while Pinkie brought a surprise.

"Het Cole, you like cake right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

Pinkie just jumped behind a bush to get what she needed. She came back out with a big cannon pointed right for Cole. She hit the button when he realized he was in range of her Party Cannon. A large number of confetti and streamers burst out of the cannon and covered everyponies eyes. While nopony was looking, Pinkie jumped behind the bush again and got out her cake that looked like a rock. She placed it in front of him and hid her Party Cannon. When all the streamers and confetti were gone, Pinkie could see Cole's eyes light up in delight. He started thanking her really fast once he saw Pinkie's creation.

"Cole, do you want me to cut that for you?" Asked Kai.

"Sure!" He quickly responded.

Kai stood up and walked over to the rock-cake. He didn't understand how Pinkie knew he had the power of Earth, but just went along with it. He lowered his head to the cake and sliced it with his horn. He cut it into fouteen even slices so all of them could have a piece. Kai noticed Twilight levitate the cake slices to each pony so he didn't have to have the trouble of doing it himself. They enjoyed the cake (Cole especially) and continued down the path to Ponyville.

"You know, we didn't learn too much about you new ponies." Rainbow said. "We need to learn who you guys are, and what your cutie marks are too. They're really weird."

Kai heard Sensei clear his throat. He knew that this speech will be especially long. Before Sensei could begin, he quickly told them they needed to be someplace private to talk. He sighed in relief when Sensei nodded to that statement.

"Okay. Well, I guess we'll just go to my librarey. I can send Spike out to do some chores while we talk." Twilight told them as they finally walked into Ponyville.

* * *

Twilight led the ponies into the Golden Oaks librarey, which is also her home. "SPIKE!" She called once they go inside. "I need you to go into town and get some more quills." She levitated a sack of bits to him and ushered him outside. "Okay. Now that Spike is gone we can talk."

She watched Sensei clear his throat and begin the tale. He told about how he and Garmadon first fought and the beginning of the four Elemental Ninja. He told about the Serpentine and how they rescued Lloyd from certain doom in a volcano. He told of how the Ninja deafeated the Great Devourer and how the lost the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. He told how they fought Garmadon multiple times while he had the Mega-Weapon and how Lloyd became an adult early. He explained Spinjitzuu and the Golden Weapons of Ninjago. He told everything about what happened to them, and Twilight couldn't help but take notes of what he explained. When he finished, Twilight went through about twenty quills, three bottles of ink, and fifty-six sheets of paper. She was amazed at the information she gathered, but one thing confused her. "How did the bolt of blue lightning appear from the sky?" She asked.

"Uh, I kinda got excited about seeing Kai and knowing that I wasn't alone." Jay told her.

That made more sense. Twilight then understood what their cutie marks represented. The tornados on Lloyd, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu meant their strengh in Spinjitzu. The weapons on Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane, and Jay were what weapons they would normally pick in battle. Finally, the flame, rock, snowflake, and lightning bolt represented what Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay were good at. After Pinkie asked about a million questions to the Ninja, the sun started to set. Twilight realized they didn't have any place to stay in for the night. She started pacing and muttering to herself about what to do when she had an idea. "Okay, so you guys have nowhere to stay right?" She asked them. The shook their heads and she continued. "Well how about we split you guys up? If it's okay with my friends, some of you can stay with them."

"I gues it's okay with me." Rainbow told them.

"I guess I could use an extra set of hooves back at my botique." Rarity said.

"Of COURSE somepony can stay at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie enthusiasticly yelled.

"I umm... I'm alright if somepony wants to stay at my cottage." Fluttershy said.

"Ah've got plenty of room back at the farm, so some of ya'll can stay with me." Applejack told them.

"I'm alright with somepony staying here." Twilight said, finishing it off. "Now we just have to decide who goes where."

That posed a problem. Some ponies couldn't go with others, like Cole and Rainbow. Only a few could go with each other, or somepony sleeps on the street. That's when Twilight had an idea. She would pair up ponies depending on personality and traits. "Okay, I know who should go with who. Pinkie, you take Jay. Rainbow, you can get Zane. Fluttershy, Nya goes with you. Applejack, you can take Kai. Rarity, you get to take Cole. I'll take Lloyd. But that just leaves Garmadon and Sensei."

"I think I can pick someone I will go with." Sensei told Twilight. "What about you brother?"

Garmadon just stayed silent. He was quiet the whole time after realizing what mistake he made. He didn't speak at all, so Sensei picked for him.

"I guess we'll both go with Applejack. I think I have to carefully watch Garmadon."

"Well, that settles everything. I just have to wait for Spike to get home so we can set up things here. I'll see all of you in the morning."

The girls and the Ninja said their goodbyes to each other as they set off to their destinations. Hopefully they will soon get back home to Ninjago. But they first have to survive in Equestria until they know the answer to get back.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight woke up with a start and a throbbing head. She set a spell on a book that was supposed to wake her up, but all it did was float over to her and whack her head. "Owww..." She groaned. But when she got up to start the daily checklist, she noticed the cover of the book that hit her. 'Teleportation and Transformation.' Twilight read to herself. The title of the book was odd, but then she remebered the day before. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!" She yelled as she ran to Spike's room. "SPIKE! WAKE UP!" She called throught the door. "WE NEED TO MAKE A CHECKLIST!"

"I'm coming..." Twilight heard Spike call.

Twilight ran around the library, grabbing everything necessary for getting ready for the day. She levitated a brush up to her mane to pull at any stray knots while brushing her teeth at the same time. She heard Spike make his way to her with the sound of a quill scratching paper. "Spike!" She called after spitting the toothpaste in the sink. "Start checking things off, we have a VERY busy day ahead of us!"

"Already on it Twilight." Spike replied to her. "Almost everything is checked-off, I already have breakfast on the table, thats just means we have to wake up Lloyd."

"I almost forgot about Lloyd!" Twilight franticly yelled. "I have to get extra supplies at the store, I have to talk to the mayor about the new ponies, I have to-"

"Don't worry about it Twilight." Spike said as he cut her off. "While you guys were asleep I already got that prepared. Just relax, we don't want another crazy day with Twilight."

Twilight sighed and calmed herself down. "You're right, I should calm down. But we have to do a lot of things today. More than half of the ponies from yesterday have to learn how to fly, some have to learn how to use magic, and Cole needs to learn how to control his extra strengh."

"We'll get to that. But right now we have to eat before anything else." Spike replied to her.

Twilight watched Spike leave the room and head down the stairs. She turned the other way and trotted over to the guest bedroom. She slowly opened the door and peered in. She could see Lloyd curled up on the guest bed, snoring lightly. _'Well, I don't know what his morning routine is, but it's time to wake up.'_ She thought. Twilight decided to do something interesting, she picked to do something that not even Rainbow could sleep through. She flared up her horn with magic, and screamed.

"LLOYD! IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP!" Twilight yelled. Her Amplified Voice spell mixed with her screaming, and that usually woke up everypony in Ponyville. She watched Lloyd scramble to cover his ears from the noise, but he only suceeded at falling on the floor.

"Owww..." Lloyd said. "My ears are ringing."

Twilight started giggling at that, which soon turned into rolling on the floor with laughter. She watched Lloyd staring at her like she was crazy (totally true), but soon he started laughing as well. Although it wasn't really the best time to be laughing, both Twilight and Lloyd were having a lot of fun. After about thirteen minutes of giggling at Twilight's way of waking up her guests, they both calmed down and went down for breakfast. When they reached the bottom of the steps, they could see Spike with two plugs in his ears. Spike pulled the plugs out and started speaking.

"Twilight, you can't keep doing that to our guests. If what the new ponies say is true, you can't hurt this one."

"You mean Lloyd?" Asked Twilight.

"Yeah. Besides, we don't want a pony to be hurt right?" Spike asked her.

"Oh come on. It won't hurt to play around a bit." Twilight told him. "Anyway, you said to relax. I'm relaxed right now after that."

Lloyd watched the two argue about him. He sighed and wandered into the kitchen, obviously hungry from not eating since the cake. He looked at the wooden table in front of him that had three empty plates on it. There were two full plates, one had priceless gems and jewels on it, and the other one had toast. Lloyd was a bit confused on why gems were on the table, but he shrugged the thought off and picked up a piece of toast in his mouth. He happily walked over to a chair and sat down on it to the best of his ability. He placed the toast on a plate and patiently waited for Twilight and Spike to finish up with what they were doing.

Soon enough, Twilight and Spike came into the kitchen and prepared their breakfast. Twilight had some toast, but Spike ate the gems. _'So THAT'S what they're used for.'_ Lloyd thought. _'I never knew dragons ate gems, maybe when I get home I can see if my dragon will eat them.'_ Their breakfast went by smoothly, and in silence. Pretty soon, all three of them were ready to start the day.

"Okay. I'm planning on getting everypony together to teach you and your friends about magic, flying, and pony strengh." Twilight told Lloyd. "But Spike, you have to stay here."

"Aw, but why?" Spike asked.

"Because I need somepony to clean this mess up, re-organize the books, and help anypony that comes by with getting a book from here. This IS a library." Twilight responded.

Spike just groaned and walked over to where he could start the chores. Twilight chuckled at this, then led Lloyd out the door. It was a really nice morning, only a few clouds in the sky on a warm day. A light breeze blew around Ponyville and everypony was happy. Twilight decided to head to Pinkie's first, which was where Jay was. She trotted her way over to Sugarcube Corner with Lloyd following close behind. She made it to the front door nd opened it up. "Pinkie?" She called. "Are you home?"

"HIYA!" Screamed Pinkie from on the ceiling. Her hooves were connected to the wooden ceiling, and she was walking around upside down. "What brings you here?"

"Uhhhh..." Twilight started. "How are you on the ceiling?"

"Simple!" Pinkie happily replied. "Jay's doing it."

Twilight looked around for Jay, and saw him in a corner with his eyes closed and his wings spread out. His body was softly glowing blue, and sparks were dancing all over him. She watched in awe as a small bolt of lightning detached itself from Jay and fly over to Pinkie's hooves. Her hooved glowed for a few seconds, then the electricity faded.

"See?" Pinkie told her friends. "It's like blue, lightningy, magic!"

"Jay, I don't think you should use so much lightning." Lloyd warned. "You might not be able to recharge it once you use it."

"Relax Lloyd, as long as there are lightning storms then I'll be fine." Jay told him, his eyes still closed. "Besides, all of our elemental powers are renewable. Even yours are recharged after a good nights rest."

"Alright, I'll believe you. But maybe you should stop making Pinkie be able to walk on ceilings. It's starting to freak me out." Lloyd replied.

"Okay." Jay said as he opened his eyes. "Pinkie, I'm going to take my lightning back from you, it's best you get on the wall and prepare to go to the floor."

"Okie doki loki!" Pinkie called from the ceiling.

Twilight watched Pinkie slowly walk over to the wall and put her hoof on it. Her hoof glowed blue for a second, then the glow faded and she put another hoof on it. Soon enough she was completely on the wall and making her way to the floor.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Pinkie happily called out.

"Alright, this might hurt a bit." Jay warned.

Twilight just stood there and watched Jay send off a lightning bolt that struck Pinkie's hooves. She saw Pinkie's face scrunch up in pain, but she was silent. The lightning spread around her legs and let off crackling noises. Eventually, the blue lightning flashed off of Pinkie, and dissapeared into the air. Twilight saw Jay's blue aura fade and the lightning sparks fly off. "Well, that was... Interesting." She said. "How about we just go and find the others, that way we'll be able to start the lessons."

Twilight led her friends off to Carousel Boutique, which was where Rarity lived and Cole was staying. She opened the door and heard Rarity call out.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique! How may I help you today? Oh! It's you Twilight!"

"Yeah it's me." Twilight called back. "We need to get everypony for the lessons today, so do you have any spare hours?"

"Why yes I do dear!" Rarity happily said. "Just let me come out and show you my latest fashion piece!"

Twilight patiently waited for Rarity to finish up and come out. However, Rarity didn't come out alone. With his head hung low, Cole stepped out from behind a curtain wearing an outfit.

"You see, I had the most magnificent idea for an outfit, and Cole here was the perfect model!" Rarity happily explained. "Cole dear, please lift up your head and show off your new looks!"

Cole was completely embarrassed in his outfit. Because of his pride, he lifted up his head and looked at his audience. He was wearing a gray suit with brown and black specks on it. Some of the specks formed shapes, and there were crushed gems all over him. There was a flower on his left shoulder, and it was bright pink. Cole couldn't have been more embarrassed in his life, but Rarity made it worse.

"You see, I created this most perfect outfit and needed a model." Rarity started. "But only Cole was here, so I put him in the outfit. He put up a bit of a struggle at first, but I still had some of that party-pastry mix Pinkie made once."

Cole was ashamed at this. He didn't want to wear anything, but now he let out that he could be pursuaded with bakery items. After a few minutes of Rarity explaining how she got the insperation, he ducked his head and blocked the view of the outfit. When none of them were looking, Cole slowly crept behind the curtain to get the outfit off. He struggled with it a little, but soon managed to take the suit off without any tears in it. He stepped around the mini stage with the outfit on his back. He gave it over to Rarity and tried to pretend none of that happened. "Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"Oh, it's time to start the lessons." Lloyd said to Cole.

"That sounds like training." Cole replied.

"It might be, but then I get to see how our Spinjitzu works here!" Jay excitedly told them.

"Are you three done talking?" Twilight asked them. "We need to get going. Sweet Apple Acres is next."

* * *

Rainbow was flying around her cloud home, showing off as usual. She managed to take out her cloud ladder the day before so Zane could get up to her house. She was flying high in the air, showing him what an awesome pegasus could do. She was also showing him proof that she was the best flyer in all of Equestria. He just wasn't watching. Rainbow finished a routine and peered down at the meditating robo-pony below her. "Hey!" She yelled at him. "I'm showing you that I'm the best, and you're just sitting there with your eyes closed!"

"Balance an inner focus is key to being able to defeat your enemy." Zane calmly responded to her. "If one does nothing but fly all day, then one shall not be able to focus."

"Whatever, being fast is my thing." Rainbow stubbornly retorted. "If I don't get better, the Wonderbolts will never let me in. I WILL get in!" She kicked a cloud from her anger rising up and it went straight for Zane.

Zane opened his eyes, just in time to see a cloud headed right for him. _'That meditation was put to good use.'_ He thought. _'Time to show Rainbow how a fight is done.'_ He stood up, turned away from the cloud, and spread his wings. His body glowed an icy white and made the temperature drop about twenty degrees. Back still on the cloud, Zane hurled ice shards toward his target. The cloud became covered in a hunk of ice, but gravity made it start falling even faster. Zane reared up his back legs and bucked the cloud when it came close enough to him. The glow around him faded, and he turned back around to face an astonished Rainbow Dash. A smile grew across his face when Rainbow landed on the cloud lawn next to him.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" She yelled, obviously excited that she got to see something like that. "I mean, I knew you had ice powers, but not like that!"

"That was just a fraction of the ice I have used." Zane explained to her. "As long as there is a chill in the air, my powers will stay in touch and will be strong."

Rainbow barely listened as Zane explained the complications of his ice powers. She zoned out so much that she soon got an icy blast to her face. She got pelted so hard that she got knocked over her cloud lawn and started falling to the ground. Rainbow spread her wings in an attept to slow down, but an icy breeze blew toward her after her wings spread out at their maximum wing span. She rode the breeze and managed to control her fall. She flew up and back onto her house, resting next to Zane. "You know, you don't have to help me all the time." She said to him.

"I see." Zane replied. "So you would rather have fallen to your death? I prefer my friends safe. My training as a Ninja helped me learn that."

"Right. How 'bout we just go to our friends?" Rainbow asked him. "We can teach you guys how to use your wings and stuff."

"I agree. We should head over to one of the girls and eventually get everyone together." Zane said.

"Okay. Lets go to Fluttershy first, she's a bit closer anyway." Rainbow told him. She took off to the sky and waited for Zane to get down from her home. Once he did make it, she landed on the ground and started trotting off to the direction of Fluttershy's cottage.

Their journey was short and quiet. When they got there, it was almost as quiet as their journey. However, when Rainbow knocked on Fluttershy's door, animals burst out of the windows and startled every living thing within the area. Her mouth dropped open when a wave of small animals headed right for her. She opened her wings, grabbed Zane, and flew up above the animals Fluttershy decided to take care of. When the creature-wave passed, one small rabbit was left on the ground and looking up at the two Pegasi in the air. Rainbow looked behind her to see if the creatures passed and flew back down to meet Angel, Fluttershy's personal pet.

"Who is this small rabbit in front of us?" Zane asked after being placed on the dirt.

"That's Fluttershy's pet, Angel Bunny." Rainbow explained to him. "He doesn't like anypony, and he has control over all of the animals Fluttershy owns."

"Oh. So when you knocked and he saw us through the window, he saw me and sent a swarm of small creatures to attack us." Zane told her, instantly analizing everything about Angel he could.

Rainbow just looked at him like he was crazy, then looked at Angel. The little devil-rabbit thumped his left foot and crossed his arms, with an angry look on his face. He pointed to the two Pegasi, then to the front door of Fluttershy's house, and then to the window. "Look little buddy, I have no idea what you're saying." Rainbow told him. That is when Fluttershy came out of her house with Nya right behind her.

"Umm... Hello Rainbow, hello Zane." Fluttershy nearly-whispered.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow loudly greeted her friend. "We're going to get everypony together to teach the new ones stuff."

"Okay, just let me go get Angel, that is, if you don't mind." Fluttershy quietly replied. She walked over to her pet bunny and bent down to meet his level. She whispered some words she knew the others couldn't hear, and sent him off back in her house. "Okay, I guess I'm ready."

"Great!" Rainbow yelled. "I say we head over to Sweet Apple Acres first, seeing as how it's the next closest place from here."

* * *

Twilight led her friends to the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres, the Ponyville home of the Apple family. She walked in, and was instantly met by Winona, who was Applejack's pet dog. Winona barked at the ponies and then she ran off. Twilight wondered what Winona was trying to do, but then the dog looked behind her shoulder and barked again. "I guess this means she wants us to follow her." She suggested to her friends. They nodded and followed her while she chased Applejack's dog down to one of the apple orchards.

When they got there, Twilight could see Applejack and Big Macintosh bucking the trees while Sensei meditated and Garmadon sat in the shade of a tree. She couldn't see Kai anywhere she looked, but Winona got their attention before she could try looking around more. Applejack's dog got their attention by barking a few times which made Applejack, Big Mac, Sensei, and Garmadon look their way.

"Howdy Twilight!" Applejack happily greeted. "What brings y'all here to mah farm?"

"Hello Applejack, we just need to get everypony together so we can train the new ones with their powers." Twilight told Applejack. "We also need to find Fluttershy and Rainbow after we get you guys to come with us."

"Ahlright, ah'll help y'all with this." Applejack replied. "We can use a field that we ain't using right now. But there is a problem."

"OOO I know what it is! I know what it is!" Pinkie cried, raising her hoolf like a schoolfilly. "We need a super duper party cannon to launch some new trees into an orchard!"

"Uhh..." Applejack started, her eyes looking at Pinkie curiously. "No Pinkie, ah don't need that. But what we do need is to find one o' the ponies that came here. Kai went missing recently, and Big Mac and ah can't seem to find him."

"Well that isn't good." Twilight said with concern in her voice. "We need evrypony here, and it won't help if he gets a Magic Spurt."

"A what now?" Jay asked.

"A Magic Spurt is what sometimes happens to a Unicorn if too much magic is stored. Think of it like a bottle, if you fill up the bottle too much it overflows. That can happen with magic, and Magic Spurts can lead to serious concequences. If he really has control over fire and enters a forest, well, we could have a forest fire on our hooves." Twilight explained.

"Well then I do believe we must be going!" Rarity announced. "If we have to find him quickly, we must do it now."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you." Lloyd told her. "I know I have those powers, but he is the strongest with them Kai is certain to burn something if he does get a Magic Spurt."

Twilight nodded to Lloyd's response and gathered everypony around her. She got some ideas on how to find Kai, and soon devised a plan. Pinkie and Jay would check the places around Ponyville, Rarity and Cole would head over to the farms close to Sweet Apple Acres, and Applejack would go with Big Mac to check the Everfree Forest. Twilight decided that she and Lloyd would stay close to the apple farm in case Kai came back. They would also have Sensei and Garmadon close by, that way they could have more ponies searching Sweet Apple Acres. She sent everypony off to their places, and hoped that they wouldn't find anything burnt.

* * *

"WOOO HOOO!" Rainbow yelled at the top of her lungs. "THIS FLIGHT IS AWESOME!"

"Be careful!" Nya called out to her. "Trying tricks like that can really hurt you if you crash!"

"I'LL BE FINE!" Rainbow yelled back. "I'VE DONE THIS BEFORE! I ALMOST NEVER GET HUR-"

A loud crash was heard after Rainbow tried to say she almost never got hurt when performing that trick. What Rainbow was trying to do was do a loop really fast while spinning herself around. Nya had a feeling that she would get hurt, seeing as how the trick would make you really dizzy. She quickly ran over to the bush where her friend landed and checked for injury. There wasn't anything sprained or broken, but there were plenty of bruises. "You have to be more careful." Nya scolded. "The next time you crash, you have a higher chance at getting a broken bone. Or worse."

"I... I'll be fine." Rainbow said. "But right now I can see Pegasi flying around my head..."

Nya looked at Rainbow with a concerned expression on her face. She reached out a hoof and helped her friend to her feet. After they started on their walk again, she felt a tingle in her horn. She thought that it just meant nothing, and didn't say anything to her friends. But when she could see Ponyville over the hill they were on, that tingle grew into a strong feeling. However, Nya didn't say anything about it, and just continued along the road to Sweet Apple Acres. It was there that she saw Twilight running around like she was looking for something. "Uhh... Twilight?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Hello there!" Twilight responded. "There is a bit of an emergency, you see, Kai is missing. That and he could get a serious Magic Spurt while we're not watching and he could set something on fire."

"Umm..." Fluttershy started. "What is a Magic Spurt?"

"Well, a Magic Spurt is something a Unicorn can get if they don't release any magic within a certain time." Twilight began. "They're magical energy builds up and releases itself if the magic levels overflow."

"What should it feel like?" Nya asked out of curiosity.

"Well, the Arch-Mages discovered that it should feel like a sensation in your horn." Twilight explained. "I don't remember ever feeling it in my life, so I'm not so certain. However, we do know that Alicorns can't get a Magic Spurt, thank Celestia. But we still have to find Kai-"

Nya held up her hoof before Twilight could continue. "I think I know what the Magic Spurt feels like."

"Oh. Well, how do you know for certain?" Twilight asks her.

"Well, ever since I helped Rainbow get up after she crashed, I've felt a tingle in my horn. It kept growing, and now it feels like I should just..." Nya paused for a moment. "Let go."

Twilight was shocked. She knew there was a chance Nya could get the Magic Spurt, but she never truly expected it. "Don't let go Nya." She told her friend. "I'm not too certain what will happen, but I'm going to slowly release your magic with my own. If your magic can do chaos, like Kai's, then I'll use it on a box or something. But just hold still, because this might hurt a bit." Twilight prepared her Magic Release spell and shot it toward Nya's horn. She heard a shriek of pain from her friend when the spell came in contact with her magic. She felt the slow trickle of over stored magic come in contact with her own. However, this magic was looking for something. It wasn't trying to cause chaos but instead, trying to find it. Twilight absorbed as much magic as possible and let go of her spell. In the process, she also let go some of Nya's magic to see what it would do.

Twilight watched an orb of magic appear in the air and head right for the Everfree Forest. It glowed pink, and had blue sparks jumping off of it. The orb seemed to wait for them and continued on in that direction whenever they got close to it. Twilight told Rainbow to go to where the rest of their friends were so they could seewhere the orb led to together. "But don't get Applejack and Big Mac." She instructed. "They're already searching the Everfree Forest."

"On it!" Rainbow said as she saluted and flew off.

"Okay, now we just have to wait a bit before we head in." Twilight told her remaining friends. "Knowing Rainbow, she'll find our friends quickly and bring them back soon."

LATER

Soon enough, Rainbow came back with all of their friends. Twilight happily greeted them and explained what has been going on so far. She showed them the orb Nya's magic created and led them down its path. But when they got to one of the clear sections of the Everfree, she sent Rainbow up into the sky to search for anypony she could find. Twilight then sent her friends off in different directions to cover more ground. "Alright, if anypony DOES find Kai, you must bring him back to Sweet Apple Acres." She instructed. "I don't think this orb is going to go any further. I can already feel its magic starting to fade. But we have to find our friend before anything bad happens."

"Okie doki loki!" Pinkie cried out before she turned to one of the paths and jumping down it.

"Well, I guess that means I should get going as well." Rarity said as she began to walk down a path.

"I'll go this way." Zane said while pointing his hoof toward a path.

"I umm... I guess I'll go over here." Fluttershy nervously squeaked. She then picked an empty path and began her journey down it.

"I'll just start looking over here." Cole told the others while he headed down path with overgrown plants.

"I think I should go this way." Lloyd told them before heading off into the bushes.

"I'll search over there." Nya told them as she ran off into a clearing.

"Maybe I should go over here." Jay told them before he ran towardone of the paths.

"That leaves me to go this way."Twilight said to herself. "I'm just going to hope that we can find Kai before the Everfree Forest becomes ashes."

* * *

Rainbow was soaring through the sky in search of her friend. She scanned every place that she could, and couldn't find Kai. She did manage to find Applejack and Big Mac, but they didn't find Kai either. She even tried making

cloud-signs in order to see if he could know to come back, but that plan failed. But there was one place Rainbow hasn't checked, the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. There wasn't supposed to be much there except some powerful memories of the Elements of Harmony and a couple of very flamable moss patches. _'Well, the moss patches might be a problem, but I'll go over there and see if Kai is anywhere around in 10 seconds flat!'_ Rainbow thought before flying in the direction of the Ancient Castle.

When she got there, she could feel something strong. Like very old magic. Rainbow flew closer to the castle entrance in hopes of finding Kai there. "Aw come on!" She shouted. "We've searched all over the Everfree Forest, but I can't tell if anypony's here!" Only a few seconds after she shouted, she could hear voices inside the castle. She carefully walked in and twitched her ears in the direction of the voices. They were coming from the room that she and her friends fought Nightmare Moon in. Rainbow ran up the steps of the tower and found a serious surprise. She could see Kai in the center of the room, surrounded by shadowy lights. He was on the ground with his eyes shut, but you could easily see that he was in pain. She was paralyzed in place, because some of the lights left the group and headed to her.

"Past. Nightmares. Moon. Elements. Sun. Harmony. War. Peace." The lights whispered. "Backup."

"Backup?" Rainbow asked. "Backup for what?"

"I... I know what the backup is for.." Kai said. He sounded hurt and tired. "But... I don't know what it means... I don't understand..."

Rainbow was in a trance from the lights' whispers. They spoke many things, some she understood came from the fight with Nightmare Moon. However she soon broke her gaze from the shadowy lights and watched Kai after he shrieked from pain. A small flame appeared in front of Kai, then flew into his horn. He yelled again, and Rainbow saw him open his eyes. She watched the pupils from his eyes shrink and the iris' glow a bit. Then a bright red aura appeared around his horn and his eyes shut again. Rainbow noticed the lights left the room and she backed up from Kai a bit. A flame the size of a bonfire erupted from Kai's horn and immediatly sent a patch of moss on fire. The flame licked up the plant and crawled over to another one. Soon, all the moss and plants were burning, and Kai was producing more and more fire.

Rainbow was trying to dodge the burning plants while trying to reach Kai. She knew that if she could reach him, she could get him to safety and to where the fires would stop. When she reached Kai, a circle of flame seperated the two friends. Rainbow flapped her wings to cool down the fire and make an opening so she could get to him. "I'm not gonna leave you hanging!" She cried. "That's what loyalty's all about!" She flapped her wings harder until an opening appeared. Rainbow took no time to lose and jumped in. She quickly grabbed Kai and flew out of the tower. His horn was still spewing flames, but she just faced his head another direction so she wouldn't get hurt. She hovered high above the castle as she watched the flames lick their way toward the Everfree Forest. "Uh-oh." Rainbow said before speeding off to find her friends in the forest.

Rainbow found Rarity first, then Jay, then Lloyd, and then Cole. She told them that fires were spreading, and they had to find the others and get out. She still had Kai, and planned on getting him to somewhere he wouldn't set anything on fire. Rainbow flew quickly over to a rock clearing and set Kai down in the middle of it. "Don't move." She instructed. "The fires shouldn't spread to here." He just groaned as a response as another flame came from his horn. She backed away from him, then flew off for Ponyville to go get help.

* * *

Twilight didn't find Kai in the forest, but instead she teamed up with Pinkie and Fluttershy to look around some more. Even teamed up they didn't find anything though. However, Twilight could just barely make out a weird smell. "Girls?" She asked her friends. "Do you smell that?"

"YEAH!" Pinkie yelled. "It smells like the cupcakes Applebloom made!"

"I umm... I smell something too." Fluttershy said. "I think it smells like smoke."

Twilight quickly scanned the area with her magic to see what was causing the smell. She didn't have to go far, because she sensed a raging forest fire headed right for them! "We need to run!" She shouted. "There's a forest fire in the Everfree Forest!"

"YAY!" Pinkie yelled for some reason. "THAT MEANS KAI IS ALIVE!"

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded. "We're not so certain of that, and don't cheer on a fire!" But it was too late to tell her to not cheer on a fire. Pinkie already was wearing a red and orange cheerleading outfit, complete with a pom-pom stick. Twilight slapped her hoof to her face and told her friends to get moving. She began to run to the entrance when Big Mac and Applejack stopped them. "What's going on? Don't you know there's a forest fire?" Twilight asked them.

"We know, n' thats the problem." Applejack told them. "The entrance to the forest got burnt down, and nopony can get through. Trust me, Big Mac n' I tried."

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"But we have to try!" Twilight protested. "If we don't find a way out, we can die!" She flared up her magic and began a Teleportation spell. She teleported behind Applejack and Big Mac and ran for the entrance. When she got there, she realized that they were right. A wall of fire blocked the way out, and rocks were preventing it's spread. The fires weren't dying down, and Twilight couldn't see the ends of the wall. "Oh no... How will we get out?"

"Ah told ya that we couldn't leave!" Applejack scolded her after catching up to her. "We tried puttin' rocks in the fire, but nothin' happened!"

"But there has to be something!" Twilight protested, obviously getting desperate. "We have to get out!" Her mane started fraying and tangling. The twisted stray hairs started bending in different directions. Twilight's eye pupils and iris' got much smaller and they traveled to opposite sides of her eyes. In other words, Twilight became crazy again.

"Wait! I know how to get out!" A voice called.

Twilight instantly became normal again, and turned her attention to a rapidly approaching group of ponies. Zane was the one who yelled, and he was leading the group. Nya was trying to keep up behind him, but they managed to make it to them within a few seconds. "You know how to get out?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Zane told her. "My ice powers counter Kai's fire powers, and once we combine our strenghs we can create water."

Twilight's eyes lit up after she heard that, and repeatedly shouted: "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Zane rolled his eyes and spread his wings. He searched for the ice inside himself and quickly brought the familier power to the surface. A white glow surrounded him as he let loose some powdered ice from his body. He sent it down on the wall of fire, and a hole began to form. "Jump through the hole!" He instructed. "I'll go through once you are all safe!"

"Okay!" Twilight called after jumping to the other side of the fire wall. "You can go through now!"

Just as Zane was about to go through he heard a voice calling "Wait!"

On another path some ponies were running up to them. Zane could see Rarity, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd running towards him. Jay was the one who shouted, and he could see Jay muttering something under his breath.

"Keep the hole open!" Jay shouted at him. "We have to get through too!"

Zane stood there and watched his friends quickly jump through the hole (with Cole helping Rarity). He waited until the right moment, and jumped through while releasing the ice powder. The fire resealed itself after he got to the other side and prevented most ponies from getting through. He did a quick head count and discovered Rainbow and Kai weren't with any of them. "Does anyone know where our friends Rainbow and Kai are?"

"Actually dear, we do." Rarity replied. "She somehow found Kai when his Magic Spurt started, and she told us to go look for you so we could get to safety. I don't know where she went, but we have to fufill her wishes and stay away from the Everfree."

Twilight told their side of the story to her friends, and pretty soon they set off for Ponyville. She decided that they should get as much help as possible from the townsponies, and Pinkie and Jay could help round them up. Applejack and Big Mac could go to the farms and get as much help as possible from there, and the others could help get assistance from the creatures that escaped the fire. Twilight decided that she would look up spells for fire-fighting, and she would teach them to the Unicorns in Ponyville. Once they reached the entrance to their home town they each set off for their destinations to complete their assignments.

LATER

Twilight stood in front of the crowd of Ponyville's citizens with a stack of cards next to her. All of her friends were next to her, and she felt confident about her speech. "Ahem." She said to grab the attention of the audience. "Today I have to speak to all of you for a very important reason. I'm going to get straight to the point , which is the Everfree forest caught on fire."

After Twilight said that, the crowd erupted in paniced shrieks and cries. One pony with a pink coat and yellow hair cried out "We're all doomed!" In a voice so loud that it could match the Cutie Mark Crusaders yelling. Two others started yelling with her, one with a creamy coat with red and pink hair, and the other had a pink coat with lime green hair.

Twilight sighed in annoyance before yelling out to the crowd. "EVERYPONY CALM DOWN!"

The audience of ponies was instantly silenced. They looked up at Twilight, who cleared her throat and began speaking again. "We are going to need everpony's help to put out the fire. The Pegasi can move rainclouds over the forest, Earth ponies can use rocks to put out the fires, and I will teach the Unicorns some water spells. We have to put out the fire fast, now lets move!" The crowd cheered and got themselves to the places nessisary to complete their tasks. Twilight stepped off the stage to meet all the Unicorns when suddenly she was knocked over from her side. She looked up after falling to the ground to find Rainbow staring at her with intense magenta eyes. "Uhh... Hi Rainbow." Twilight said.

"Twilight!" Rainbow yelled in her face. "I REALLY need your help! You need to come with me to help Kai!"

"Rainbow, I'm trying to teach these Unicorns about some water spells to help him." She reassured her friend. "We already prevented the fires from escaping the Everfree Forest, but I need you to help the Pegasi with getting some rain clouds."

"On it!" Rainbow said. "But first let me tell you where Kai is. Right now I put him in one of the rock clearings, it's near the castle."

"Alright, go and get the Pegasi, and I'll get the Unicorns to help. The Earth ponies are already on the journey to the forest to block any fires from escaping." Twilight told her friend before she flew off.

She then turned back to her audience and gave a VERY detailed lecture about the Water Shoot spell. She went over everything complicated first, then explained that the spell allowed the user to shoot water out of their horn for a few seconds. Twilight showed them all a quick demonstration, then allowed them to practice for a few minutes. Wasting no time, she watched each of the Unicorns practice and sent them off to fight the fire. She ran after them to get through the fire first. _'My friends and I have to get to Kai first.'_ She thought. _'If anypony else discovers the Magic Spurt he's having, he'll be driven out of Ponyville!'_ She recalled that Kai was near the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, and decided that a Teleportation spell might work to get there. _'Here goes nothing.'_ Twilight thought as she quickly teleported away.

Twilight opened her eyes. In front of her was the crumbling entrance to the castle. She never expected the spell to work, but she was happy that she managed to pull it off. She casted a Magic-Searcher spell and followed the red trail leading past the ruined castle. The trail led her through all sorts of hazards and hurdles. Overgrown vines whipped her face and caused her to trip very often. Trees were another problem, Twilight kept running into them with her eyes closed. Rocks and roots just got in her way, but the fire was starting to disappear. Soon enough she managed to reach the clearing Rainbow told her about, and she saw all of her friends gathered in a circle. She walked up to her friends and joined in the circle. "Hi girls. Hi guys"

"Howdy Twilight." Applejack said.

"HI!" Screamed Pinkie.

"Why hello darling." Rarity told her.

"Hey." Rainbow greeted.

"Umm... Hi." Fluttershy quietly said.

The boys and Nya didn't say hello to Twilight. Instead they just looked nervous and stared back at the center of the circle. Twilight moved closer to see what they were looking at, and saw a very worn out Kai. She noticed that waves of heat were emitting from his horn and he was slowly breathing. She could feel his magic strongly in the air, and it looked like he was in pain. "I think I can heal him." Twilight said to her friends. "I just need some room and silence." Her friends stepped back while she prepared her magic. The spell was supposed to remove any magic that caused issues, and replace it with magic that wouldn't overflow. It was quite complicated, and Twilight knew that she would be tired for a few days once she performed the spell. But her friend was more important, and she made a mental note to write a Friendship Report about that. Twilight strained herself to finish helping Kai, and soon the spell was complete. She felt Kai's magic return to normal and without any fire being created. However, she felt Kai was incredibly tired from the whole ordeal, and just told her friends to get him back to Applejack's place so he could sleep.

* * *

After the forest fire was put out, Twilight went home and fell over onto her bed. It was past eight, and the moon was creeping its way up the sky. She made a Friendship Report and had Spike send it and she started going over the events of the day. After Kai was sent home she used up a majority of her magic in order to help save the forest. All of her friends helped as much as possible, and she was happy that the Everfree forest was now fire-free. The Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters didn't get much damage, and Zecora's hut was saved. Twilight gratefully ended her thoughts as she drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Twilight woke up to the same book hitting her head. She groaned in frustration, then levitated the book back where it belonged. She quickly woke up Spike and told him to go get Lloyd to start the lessons.

"What are you girls going to be teaching them?" Spike asked her.

"Well, for today Rainbow and Fluttershy are going to teach most of them how to fly." Twilight told him. "Tomorrow most of them will learn how to control their higher strenghs."

"Huh." Spike replied to her. "Well, while you're getting Lloyd ready I can help you by searching for the others. I can bring them here or something."

"That's a great idea!" Twilight happily said. "However, bring them to Applejack's place. They'll be taking the lessons in a field on her farm."

"Yes ma'am!" Spike saluted and grabbed a gem or two from under his pillow before running off to get her friends.

Twilight chuckled after he left, then proceeded to wake up Lloyd. Only this time, she levitated his back legs up in the air and shook him. She saw Lloyd open his eyes and heard him scream from the surprise. Twilight began laughing and let go of her magic. Lloyd landed on the ground with a painful slamming noise and a moan of pain. She just laughed harder until she was tackled by Lloyd. She went flying to the ground with Lloyd next to her. He had a smile on his face, and was starting to laugh. She laughed as well, and slowly got up to get him downstairs. "Lloyd, remember. Today you have to learn how to fly. That'll just give me more ways to wake you up unless you can get up yourself."

"Okay, okay." Lloyd said. "I'll find a way to get up. But when do we have to leave for the lessons?"

"Well Spike's getting the rest of us, and we have to get breakfast, so that means we have to leave in seven minutes to get there on time." Twilight explained.

Lloyd began to panic after hearing that. He didn't want to miss out on flying, but he needed his breakfast. "What do we do?" He asked Twilight with a slight rush in his voice.

"Relax, I'm just going to bring some toast along while we head to Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight told him. "We should get going now, we need to be fully prepared in four minutes."

Lloyd just got more nervous and began to run downstairs. He tripped at the top though, and started falling down the wooden steps. Just before he hit the floor, he felt Twilight's magic surround him in a Levitation spell. Lloyd was lifted up and flipped around so he was back on his hooves. He thanked Twilight, then continued running out the door. Behind him Twilight was running after him with a few slices of toast levitating beside her. Lloyd just ran on to Swet Apple Acres, and decided not to stop until he got there.

* * *

Twilight eventually caught up to Lloyd, who was impatiently waiting for her at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. _'How can he run that fast and far without getting tired?'_ She wearily asked herself. After taking a deep breath she ran over to Lloyd and levtated a slice of toast to him. He picked it up with his teeth as she let go of the toast. Twilight took a slice herself and began walking to the field Applejack told them about.

The journey to the field was short, but Twilight was very exhausted. Batlling the forest fire drained most of her energy from her, and all the spells she recently acomplished made it harder to perform any more spells. _'That's why Magic Lessons will be last, that way I will have enough energy to teach the others.'_ She thought. _'Then tomorrow Applejack and Pinkie will teach them about Earth pony strenghs. I don't think that Cole will be alone in that class. If my studies are correct, then Lloyd, Sensei, and Garmadon will also learn about using their higher durability.'_ Twilight happily thought of all the rest she should be able to get, and in the process she was able to recover most of her lost energy from running. She followed Lloyd into the field where she could see most of her friends waiting for both of them. She didn't see Kai though. _'He's probably exhausted after that Magic Spurt, setting the Everfree Forest on fire and all.'_ She thought to herself. _'He might also feel a bit guilty for causing panic and chaos.'_ Twilight made it down to where most of her friends were sitting and said hello. All of her friends greeted her, except Garmadon. He just turned the other way and ignored everypony.

"..." Twilight knew that he tried saying something, but nothing came out.

"What is it brother?" Sensei asked Garmadon.

"... Nothing." Garmadon said.

Twilight was surprised. Garmadon's voice was deeper than she imagined, and it was filled with evil and sadness. She felt a bit of pity for him, but not a whole lot. Garmadon WAS the reason they were in Equestria in the first place. She went to the center of the clearing and motioned for Rainbow and Fluttershy to come to her. "Okay everypony!" Twilight began. "Today most of you ponies will be learning how to fly. Flying is an important part of the life of Pegasi, and it can make you faster than most ponies. Rainbow here is one of the fastest ponies I've ever seen. But that's mostly because of her flight speed. She's also the Weather Manager here, and being a Pegasus like her allows you to move clouds and control the weather. Fluttershy's a bit different. She isn't as fast, but for her flight is still useful. She can reach higher places to help her animals and use the wings to carry things for them. Those are just some basic uses of flight, but today you'll be learning how to fly. Rainbow and Fluttershy will be your teachers, and if there are any questions please ask them."

Twilight finished her long speech and walked away from the center of the field. She saw Rainbow motion for all of them with wings to get over to the center for their lessons. Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Sensei, and Garmadon got up and she watched them as they prepared themselves fo flight.

"Alright there, lets get started!" Shouted Rainbow with enthusiasm. "First things first, move your wings! Just try flapping them, like this." Rainbow flapped her wings up and down and motioned for the others to do the same. She watched each of them move their wings up and down, Jay moving them the fastest and Zane the slowest. Sensei, Garmadon, and Lloyd each flapped their wings at the same speed. "Okay, now that you guys can move your wings, start running! Flapp your wings while doing it, then jump!"

Rainbow gave a quick demostration of running while flapping her wings. Once she reached maximum speed she jumped and took off, flying in circles around them. She landed and motioned one of them to go first. Jay was the first one to volunteer, so she told him to go for it. "Just do as I showed you and you'll be up in the air in no time!"

No sooner than Rainbow said that, Jay was running with his wings flapping wildly.

"Umm... Try to flap your wings at the same time... If that's okay with you..." Fluttershy called out to Jay.

"I'm trying!" Jay shouted out to them.

Rainbow just watched Jay try to straighten out his flapping patterns, while surpresssing a laugh. If he was trying that hard, then that made Derpy a better flier than the Wonderbolts combined. She noticed that he was preparing to jump, and that made her a bit nervous. If he crashed, well, she didn't want to think about that. But it was too late to stop Jay. He jumped once he ran as fast as he could go, with his wings flapping incredibly fast. Rainbow saw that how fast his wings were going could turn into a problem, so she lept into the air and flew after him. She managed to get to Jay before his wings could send him flying upwards and began to yell to him. "Calm down! Don't flap so hard! If you do then you'll fly to fast going upwards!"

"I'll try!" Jay yelled before slowing his wing speed. Eventually he found the right speed to hover in the air so he could control himself.

"Good job there!" Rainbow said. "All you need to do now is just flap your wings a little bit, but tilt them so they push you forward."

Jay nodded as he postioned his wings. He flapped them slowly at first, then once he got more confident, he flapped them as hard as possible. He felt himself going faster and faster, and he realized that he learned how to fly. _'This is just like my old Storm Fighter!'_. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Jay shouted. Then something hit him. How to land. "UHH.. GUYS?! HOW DO I LAND WITHOUT GETTING HURT?!"

"Oh yeah..." Rainbow said once she realized that he couldn't stop. "I forgot to tell you about that, just hover slowly to the ground. Flap your wings slower than the hover speed and you should start going down."

Rainbow watched Jay hover, then slow down. She was prepared for what came next, seeing as how he was almost never flapping his wings. A loud crashing sound came from one of the trees along with a groan of pain. She laughed a bit at what just happened before she flew off to help Jay out of the tree. "You took a fall there, you alright?" She asked him once she got over there.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay." Jay responded.

"Great!" Rainbow shouted. "You can keep practicing, Fluttershy can help you. NOW LETS DO THIS!" She flew quickly down to where the others were waiting to learn and stopped in mid-air in front of them. "Okay, I'm gonna take all four of you up there to learn at the same time." She instructed. "You all saw Jay flying, and that means you can too. Once you can hover, speed up, slow down, and land, you go with Fluttershy to keep practicing. Got it?" After Rainbow said that she got a round of nods from her 'students'. "Good, now lets go! I want you to run while flapping your wings, just like Jay did earlier." She landed on the ground and pointed to where they should run. All four of them nodded and took off. Rainbow just watched how each of them tried to acomplish their task. Zane was balanced with his wings moving at the same time. Sensei was a bit slower, but his timing was just as good as Zane's. Lloyd was almost as bad as Jay, he was flapping his wings at random times. Garmadon was an interesting one to see. His dragon wings flapped slowly, and he wasn't running very fast at all. Yet he seemed to be the one most likely to fly first and succeed. Rainbow flew after them in order to encourage them to jump. "Okay! Now! Jump now in order to fly! But don't stop flapping your wings!"

All of them jumped with their wings flapping. Rainbow could only watch in awe as Garmadon and Sensei were able to understand flying in seconds. Both of them were flying very well. They were slow, but powerful. Zane was a bit more balanced, and he didn't have much trouble with flying. Lloyd was the only issue. He flapped his wings at different times and was upside down for a few minutes. Rainbow flew over to him and told him to flap his wings at the same time. He eventually balanced himself out with her help. She instructed him to tilt his wings and flap in order to move forward. Once Lloyd could do it without her help Rainbow flew over to the others in order to give the same instructions.

* * *

Eventually all five of them mastered basic flying from Rainbow and practiced with Fluttershy. Twilight enjoyed watching the whole thing, even when Jay fell into the apple tree. Although she didn't see Kai the whole time, she knew that he would probably be fit enough for the Magic Class. She was watching all of the ponies who could fly when she noticed that the sun was starting to set. She called out to Rainbow about the time, and eventually everypony was on the ground and prepared to go home. Twilight told Lloyd and Spike to stay close to her as they went home. _'This is going to be a very interesting week.'_ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

This time, Twilight woke up before her book would smack her on the head. She cancelled the spell on the book and levitated it to its spot on the shelf. She got out of her bed and began getting ready for the day. She levitated a quill and her morning checklist toward her and slowly checked off 'Get Up' and 'Check Checklist'. She looked over the rest of the things to do and got to work on each one. Twilight picked upher brush with her magic to brush her mane when she heard a shout from the other side of the library. She levitated the brush down and began walking toward the sound.

Twilight made it to the other side when she heard another yell. It was louder this time because she was closer, so she was able to get a better idea of who was causing it. The noise was coming from the room Lloyd was staying in. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. She looked around but didn't see anything. Twilight stepped further into the room and saw a window open. She walked over to it and peered out. The sky was partly cloudy and the sun was starting to rise. Almost nopony was out and about because of how early it was. She leaned her head all the way out to look around, and she saw somepony on the ground outside. Twilight looked down and saw a hole in the ground with Lloyd in the center of it. "Lloyd?" She called out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Twilight heard Lloyd call to her. "I'm alright. I was just... uhh... enjoying the... view."

"On the ground?" She asked in disbelief.

"Uhhh... yeah." Lloyd said to her with a strange grin.

Twilight didn't believe him and rolled her eyes. "So how did you get there in the first place? I heard yelling from this room and when I got here the window was open."

"Uhhh... ummmm..." Lloyd started. "Oh! Look at the time, we should be going. I'll meet you there for the lessons!"

Twilight just sighed as Lloyd flew off for Sweet Apple Acres. _'Apparently he's learning how to tell time from the sun.'_ She thought to herself before shutting the window. She walked out of the room and down the steps to get some food and finish her morning chores. Spike woke up a few minutes after she got downstairs and started getting breakfast ready. Twilight just gave him instructions to make a quick breakfast to get to Lloyd.

Pretty soon the breakfast was ready and Twilight was set to leave. She had her saddlebags carefully latched on her back with the vegtable breakfast inside of them. She made sure that Spike had something to do while she and Lloyd were gone and began heading out the door.

* * *

Twilight made it to the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres and was instantly greeted by Pinkie.

"HIYA TWILIGHT!" Pinkie yelled. "ARE YOU EXCITED 'CAUSE I'M EXCITED YOU SHOULD BE EXCITED BECAUSE I'M GONNA HELP TEACH PONIES HOW TO BE AN EARTH PONY!"

"Uhhhh... Hi Pinkie." Twilight nervously greeted her friend. "Have you seen Lloyd around here?"

"Uh-huh. He flew in from the sky like VEEERRROOOOMMM and landed in a tree like CCRRRSSSHHHHH and then he got up and now he's okay!"

"Alright Pinkie, if you say so."

"YAY! Now lets get these lessons started!" Pinkie happily cheered. "Come on Twilight! You don't wanna miss this!"

Twilight chuckled and followed her bouncing friend to the training field. When she got there she could see heavy rocks all over the place along with logs, haystacks, and other heavy things. She noticed that everypony was already waiting, including Lloyd. She just trotted over to where he was anxiously waiting and levitated some vegtables toward his mouth. He had no choice but to eat the food that she shoved in his mouth. Twilight giggled and walked off to where she thought would be the best place to watch everything.

"Well, ah guess its time ta start this here class." Applejack said to everypony. "Ahlright, line up! Ah want ta see everypony in front of me who's gonna learn how to control their strenghs!"

Applejack just watched Lloyd, Cole, Sensei, and Garmadon line up in front of her, with Pinkie on the end of the line. "Pinkie, ya ain't learnin' how ta be an Earth Pony. Come stand next ta me."

"Okie doki loki!" Pinkie happily agreed before bouncing next to Applejack.

"Uhh... okay, lets start this here lesson." Applejack said. "An Earth Pony knows how ta use their strengh and durability fer their talents. Ah buck apple trees, and Pinkie does whatever Pinkie does. Ah wanna see y'all try ta lift up the heavy stuff an buck some o' the trees. Cole, yer first."

Applejack just watched Cole walk over to one of the heavy rocks. She noticed that he was observing the rock while pacing around it. After a few seconds he crouched down and stuck his hoof underneath a hole in the rock. She was confused about what he was doing until he jutted his hoof upward, which somehow made the rock go flying in the air. _'What the hay is he doing?'_ Applejack thought with panic. _'He can get himself killed if the rock lands on him!'_ She just watched Cole as he put himself underneath the path of the falling rock when it was close to the ground. She was about to go and push him out of the way, but she was too late. The rock landed on Cole with a 'thud' when it collided with his back. But the rock didn't seem to faze him. Applejack started to run over to see if he was okay, but he told her to stay put.

"I've got this." Cole told Applejack. "I've carried things MUCH heavier than this rock, and in a more uncomfortable position as well."

"Ahlright partner." Applejack said. "If ya need any help, jus ask us."

Applejack walked back over to her position to where she could see what Cole was doing. He managed to carry the rock, push a haystack to one of the trees, buck the tree, and come back with the rock. She noticed that Cole didn't seem the least bit tired, which was interesting. However she congratulated him and told him to talk to Pinkie about practicing and whatever he felt that he needed to work on. After he left to go see Pinki, Applejack turned toward the others to tell them what to do. "Now ya'll need ta do somethin' similar ta what Cole did jus there. Ya need ta carry somethin', push somethin', an buck one o' the apple trees. Ya don't have ta do it exactly how Cole did it, but ah want ya to somehow acomplish all o' them tasks. Understand?"

Applejack recieved a round of nods from Lloyd, Sensei, and Garmadon. "Now go!" She shouted to them. All three of them ran off to where the rocks and logs were so they could start their tasks. Applejack followed them so in case they had a question or two she could help. However when she got there, Garmadon and Sensei already had logs on their backs, but Lloyd was the only problem. He was trying to lift up one of the rocks with his head and wings. Applejack had a feeling that Lloyd was going to cause a problem for himself and decided to show him how to left the rock. "Do ya need some help Lloyd?" She asked.

"Uhhh... No I've got it!" Lloyd said to Applejack with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Ah don't think so. Here, lemme help ya." Applejack told him while shoving him out of the way. "Ya have ta crouch down and either use yer tail or have somepony push somethin' onto yer back. Pinkie! Can ya come over here and push the rock onto mah back?"

"Okie doki loki!" Pinkie happily agreed. She bounced over to where Applejack was helping Lloyd and stood up on her back hooves. She put both of her front hooves on the rock and carefully pushed it. She pushed it really slowly so Applejack could tell Lloyd how to get the rock on an Earth Pony back.

"Ahlright Pinkie, ah've got this now. Ya can go on ahead an help the others practice now." Applejack told her.

"Okay Applejack! Hey, I wonder if the readers like this story so far... I'll have to ask them!" Pinkie said before bouncing away.

Applejack just blinked a few times from Pinkie's randomness. "Uhhhh... So anyway, Lloyd, ah want ya ta listen closely. When ya have a position like this ya have ta use yer tail to carefully lift the rock. Ya squeeze yer tail underneath the rock and lift yer tail. If ya have Earth Pony strengh then the rock should lift up a bit. Like this." After she finished telling Lloyd what to do, Applejack lifted her tail and carefully put it under the rock. She lifted her tail up and the rock began rising from her tail's strengh. "Once ya lift up the rock ya have ta get yerself underneath it and balance it. After it's balanced on yer back ya can jus stand up." Applejack then crawled under the rock and carefully stood up. "Got it?"

"Uhh, yeah." Lloyd said. "I think I can try it now."

Applejack dropped the rock and motioned for Lloyd to try carrying it. She watched him follow all of her instructions and only had to help with balancing the rock. Soon Lloyd was carefully carrying the rock to one of the haystacks, where he was obviously going to start pushing it. She got out of the way of the path Lloyd was taking and carefully watched what he was doing. _'Nothing bad so far.'_ Applejack thought. _'He just has to push the haystack to a tree and buck the tree. Then he can go and practice with all of the others.'_

Soon enough Lloyd managed to push the haystack all the way to an apple tree. Applejack was ready to explain to him how to correctly buck an apple tree, but he said that he watched the others do it and that he would just copy what they did. She agreed to letting Lloyd try, but if he needed help then she was there. She stepped back a bit and waited for him to buck the tree. Applejack watched Lloyd carefully lift his back hooves and slam them against the tree trunk. Apples fell from the tree and scattered all around the tree on the ground. "Good work Lloyd." She congratulated. "Yer learnin' how ta control yer strengh, and ah'd recommend trainin' with Pinkie an the others. Ah don't know what Pinkie can teach ya, but ah'm sure that she has a few tricks she can teach ya."

"Okay, I'll go see what I can do. Hopefully I can get better at using my strengh and durability without you guys helping me all the time." Lloyd told Applejack.

Applejack nodded before Lloyd ran off to where the others were. She could easily see that Pinkie was doing a pretty good job at keeping them active by shooting at them with her Party Cannon. _'At least they're running around and trying to see how long they can dodge confetti and streamers.'_ She thought before walking over there to keep everypony safe.

* * *

Twilight turned her head to look at the position of the sun and saw that it was already touching the horizon. She gasped a bit and looked over to the ponies that were training. _'It looks like they're already done.'_ She thought. _'I guess I can go on ahead and take Lloyd home'_ "Hey Lloyd! Are you done yet? It's about time to go home!" She called out to him.

"Ah didn't even notice the time!" Applejack said with a bit of a startle in her voice. "Ah guess it's time fer all o' us to head home now, see y'all tomorrow!"

Twilight saw Applejack dismiss everypony and run on back to her farm before she could get Lloyd. She walked over to him and motioned that it was time that they start heading back home. As they were walking down the path Twilight decided to look up good spells to teach all of them for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"MAGIC! MAGIC! MAGIC! I GET TO LEARN MAGIC!"

"Ugh... Do you have to wake me up at... What time is it? Five in the morning. Do you have to wake me up at five in the morning Lloyd?"

"Yes. MAGIC! Besides, don't you usually wake me up at this time anyway?"

"No! Now wait until six before attepting to wake me up again."

Twilight was asleep when Lloyd came into her room and jumped on her bed yelling 'MAGIC' every few seconds. She was trying to sleep after staying up until one in the morning trying to read about easy spells that she could teach the others. However Lloyd appeared to be the most excited about magic and was too anxious to wait until six. Twilight opened one eye slightly and saw Lloyd standing over her with a book in his wing. "Lloyd, what are you doing?"

Twilight got her answer quickly when the book was dropped onto her face. "OW!" She yelled before sitting upright to rub the spot on her forehead where the book made contact. "Lloyd! Don't do that!"

"But... Magic..."

"Just be patient. I know you're excited, but you need rest or you'll never be able to learn a simple spell. Now go back to bed."

Twilight watched Lloyd crawl out of the room before resting her head on her pillow. She quickly recited all of the spells that she needed to teach before falling into blissful sleep.

* * *

"MAGIC! MAGIC! MAGIC! I GET TO LEARN MAGIC!"

_'At least he waited until six.'_

"WAKE UP TWILIGHT! WE GET TO LEARN MAGIC TODAY! I CAN'T WAIT! MAGIC! MAGIC MAGIC!"

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." Twilight said as she sat up. In front of her Lloyd was happily jumping in a circle while lightly flapping his wings every now and then.

"Hurry up! I don't wanna be late today!"

"Is Spike up?"

"Yeah, he's starting his chores right now. All you have to do is get up and go because I already have everything we need."

"Spell books?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Saddlebags full of emergancy supplies?"

"Check."

"Pony who's too excited for his own good for learning magic?"

"Right here!"

"Looks like we're ready then."

"HOORAY!"

* * *

"... Then I'll learn how to teleport things, and teleport myself, and fight better, and make Spinjitzu tornados, and levitate stuff, and levitate myself, and-"

"Lloyd." Twilight said while shoving her hoof in his mouth. "It'll take time to learn all of that, and I'm sure the other ponies around here don't want to hear you yelling about magic at the top of your lungs."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. Besides, we're almost there. I just hope one thing."

"What do you hope for?"

"Well, ever since the Everfree Forest caught a forest fire, Kai hasn't been showing up. I know that his magical energy needs to replenish, but it's been three days. If he isn't here today we'll have to wait until he wakes up in order to teach him magic." Twilight explained. "That'll also set him behind everypony else here. He'll have to work harder and faster in order to catch up for the days he was gone."

Lloyd nodded before speaking. "Yeah, I agree with you. Kai's also a very important member of our group. He's the most stubborn, but he's a great friend. I really hope he gets better. I think life will be very different if he doesn't wake up any time soon."

"I'm sure he'll wake up in a few days, he'll just have to work really hard." Twilight said before stopping at the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres. "But right now Rarity and I have to teach you, Nya, Sensei, and Garmadon about magic. Maybe Kai, if he wakes up, but that's about a fifty-fifty chance." She walked into the entrance to the apple farm with Lloyd following close behind. They walked over to the place where both she and Rarity would be teaching magic and found almost everypony already there.

"Looks like Kai's not here again..." Lloyd sadly said to Twilight.

"But Applejack, Sensei, and Garmadon aren't either. Everypony might be held up right now, so I wouldn't worry until later."

Twilight and Lloyd took their places and waited. It took about two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, but eventually all of the ponies could see Applejack walking toward them. There were some ponies following her too. When they came into view, Sensei and Garmadon could be seen coming up the hill. Twilight felt a bit disheartened. Because Kai wasn't showing up, she'll have to give him a seperate lesson later. She was about to turn away when she saw a small red dot rapidly approaching. _'What IS that?'_ She thought. However the dot got closer and clearer to see. Twilight could make out brown hair, amber eyes, and a red Unicorn horn before realizing who it was.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S KAI!" Jay shouted from behind Twilight.

"Kai?" Nya asked. "He's awake?"

"I sorta see him, yeah. That's him alright." Cole said.

"LET'S GO SEE HIM!" Lloyd shouted.

Twilight stepped out of the way from Jay's, Nya's, Cole's, Zane's, and Lloyd's path before she got run over. She turned toward Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity to see what their reactions were. Rainbow seemed amazed, Pinkie was excited, Fluttershy seemed nervous but happy, and Rarity looked pleased. Twilight smiled weakly and turned her head to where Applejack was in the middle of the crowd. She saw that Applejack was having a bit of trouble due to being squeezed between Lloyd and Jay. They weren't listening to Applejack when she told them to let her through due to their excitement.

"Can't ya'll wait 'til ah'm outta here safely? Ah don't want ta be squeezed to death here!"

"I'll help ya A.J!" Rainbow yelled before flying into the air. She flew at an angle to quickly reach the crowd of ponies. When she got close to Applejack she grabbed her and turned sharply upwards. That pulled Applejack out of the crowd and allowed her to be safely escorted to the ground.

"Thank ya Rainbow." Applejack said before walking over to the training area. "So when do the magic-users get ta start trainin'?"

"I think it would be best to start now." Rarity answered. "I have some clothes that I need to work on back at home, so I hope that we can finish this quickly."

"I just wanna see MAGIC!" Pinkie happily shouted while flailing her front legs. "I think it's going to be so much fun to see everypony learning how to be amazing at magic!"

"Pinkie, not all of them will be exceptionally great at magic." Twilight explained. "It just depends on the pony and how willing they are to train themselves."

"But we still all get to see magic!"

"Yes Pinkie, we will." Twilight said before walking over to the crowd. She focused on a spell and fired it at all of them. The levitation spell was a success and made all of the ponies become wrapped in Twilight's magic and moved over to the training area. "Let's get started shall we?"

When Twilight released the spell everypony was placed where they should be. Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei, and Garmadon were lined up in front of her and Rarity while the other ponies were on the sidelines.

"The first thing you should know about magic is that it's fully based on your mental abilities." Twilight began. "Focus is the most important ability to have when trying to perform a spell. Most spells require high mental abilities and a larger amount of magic to perform, so obviously that means more common and weaker spells require less. Today Rarity and I will be teaching you how to perform the levitation, light, teleportation, and simple illusion spells. They are very easy to perform, but can get very difficult if you start out by trying too hard or not hard enough. They also get more difficult if you try to levitate larger objects, light up larger areas, teleport larger distances, or create more complex illusions. That's why we'll start out small and you'll practice with Rarity if you think you can do better without exhausting yourself from loss of magic. Are we clear and ready to start today's lesson?"

Twilight watched everypony nod before continuing. "Great! Now, performing the levitation spell is very simple. I have some small rocks here to practice on, one for each of you. All you need to do is focus on the shape of the rock and send your magic out to wrap around it. Once that happens you just focus on lifting it. You can move it around once you get that part done. If you're focusing enough then you should be able to perform that spell on instinct when nessecary, but only if you've practiced hard enough. You may now start."

Once Twilight finished her long speech she watched the ponies begin focusing. All of them had their eyes closed and most were beginning to strain themselves a bit in order to find the magic within them. However it didn't take long until one pony managed to get a basic grip on magic.

"Am I doing it?" Lloyd asked when he felt a spark in his mind. He opened his eyes and saw a greenish glow around the small rock. "Yes!" He screamed out of pure excitement. After he screamed though, the rock lost it's glow.

"Good job Lloyd." Twilight said. "You need more concentration, but otherwise you did a terrific job at starting the levitation spell."

No sooner had Twilight said that was when all of the others managed to get where Lloyd was. However they managed to keep their focus and keep the glow. Twilight whispered to Lloyd to tell him to keep practicing and get better focus. Soon all of them managed to keep the glow around their rock and she instructed them to try moving it. Eventually all of them managed to levitate the rock into the air with a green, red, pink, yellow, and black aura. Twilight cheered happily and moved onto the next lesson, performing the light spell.

* * *

The process repeated for each spell, only Lloyd managed to keep his concentration. All of the ponies were able to perform the levitation, light, teleportation, and simple illusion spells. They even had time to experiment with magic for a little while. Kai was able to master his fire powers and conduct them through his magic. Lloyd was able to do the same, but he was also able to control the powers of earth, ice, and lightning as well. Sensei was able to control the powers of light, and Garmadon was able to do the same for darkness. Nya didn't have any special form of magic, but she was able to strenghen her fighting ability.

All five of them were able to practice with Rarity and strenghen their magical ability for a little while before it was time for them to go home. Everypony was a bit more happy than usual due to the lessons being over. All that was left was for Twilight to look up information on ninja-ponies and if they had any elemental powers. _'I also think I should write to Celestia about this.'_ She thought. _'I know these ponies are very special, but I don't know if they'll be important to the safety of Equestria or not.'_

Twilight made the mental note to write to the princess when she got the chance. _'I'm sure that Celestia would love to hear about these ponies, and I'm sure that I can somehow find a lesson in friendship from them. All that's left to do is wait. Wait, watch, and guide them through Equestria with both my and my friend's help.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Strong sunlight shined through the window. Kai squeezed his eyes shut in order to try to keep sleeping, but the sunlight pried his eyes open with ease. He gave up and looked at the clock beside him. _'8:42 already? Why can't the sun let me sleep?'_ He thought before getting up. _'Wait, 8:42? Applejack's gonna kill me for being late to wake up!'_ Kai quickly slid out of his bed and ran for the door without looking around. The room felt different to him, but to him the appearence didn't matter. He didn't see that one of the two other guest beds had a black scorch mark left in the blanket.

* * *

"Yer late."

"Sorry Applejack, I just don't usually wake up unless someone does it for me."

"Well, ah can't blame ya seein' as how you were asleep recoverin' her energy fer three days." Applejack said. "But we need ta be at Twilight's house soon. She wants ta do research on yer abilities."

"Great. So now I have to burn everything down."

"No! Jus come on, Twilight knows what she wants ya to do."

* * *

"So you're saying that you're going to force us to use our powers, then write a letter to your princess?"

"Yes, but I'm also going to be taking notes so I can do more research."

"Why didn't you write the letter sooner?"

"I want to know everything about all of you before I contact Celestia. If I have some proof then she'll understand some more."

"That DOES make sense, but what if something bad happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious that she must have heard about the Everfree and how it was on fire. But it was Kai who did it, even though he couldn't control it. Maybe she'll consider him too dangerous and send him to prison or something."

"I'm sure that won't happen. Celestia trusts me and it was an accident. If it was on purpose then he might want to flee Equestria, but that's not the case."

"Good. If one member of the team is down, we might as well dig our own graves."

"I guess all of you contribute a large fraction to the protection of your homeland."

"Yeah, the people of Ninjago are kinda hopeless without us."

"Looks like you need to get those people to learn how to defend themselves."

"I'll see what I can do."

At the moment, Twilight and Lloyd were waiting for all of the others to arrive. Twilight had all of her supplies ready to study the powers from the other ponies, and she was talking with Lloyd to pass the time. The conversation wasn't really going anywhere while they waited though.

"So when are all of them going to be here?" Lloyd asked.

"Hopefully soon. I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Me too. What time did you ask them to show up anyway?"

"Around 8:30 if possible. I like to get things started early so I have plenty of time to acomplish my goals for the day. Speaking of goals, SPIKE! I NEED MY CHECKLIST!"

_'Of course you do.'_ Lloyd thought before turning his head toward the window. He decided to keep an eye out for any of his friends that way Twilight's research could start. _'Then maybe I'll get some time to actually have some fun around here. Maybe I'll even buy a few bags of candy...'_

* * *

It took another thirteen minutes for all of the ponies to arrive. Lloyd was pretty anxious to see what Twilight was going to research, and he was excited to see what Spinjitzu could do in Equestria. _'Maybe my powers will be strenghed! That'll be AWESOME! But what use will my powers have here? Almost nothing here is deadly unless you walk into the Everfree Forest, but maybe some really evil pony or creature will try to take over. Then I'll be really useful!'_

The door began to shake once somepony started knocking on it. Twilight walked up to it and opened it to find all of her friends with the other ponies on the other side. "Great!" She happily said. "It looks like everypony could make it. Come on inside." She then proceeded to let everypony in and gather he supplies.

"So what are we doing anyway?" Rainbow asked. "I know you need these guys to study, but what about us?"

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling about these ponies that make them closer to us than anypony may think." Twilight said. "I also need all of you to help keep an eye on them while I study them. You girls can force them apart if things get out of hoof."

All of Twilight's friends nodded in agreement before she turned to where the others were talking with each other.

"Well I don't entirely see how the 'magic spaz' could be better than me."

"Really? I have a better destiny than yours."

"Sure, says the kid in a teeneged body."

"Will you two stop that?"

"C'mon, it's fun to tease the little squirt sometimes."

"You do know that any possible form of stress could contribute to problems with the fact that you just got out of side effects from a magic spurt, right?"

"..."

"Well it looks like that shuts him up."

"Shut it Jay, you'll just make it angry."

"Did you just call me an 'it'?"

"Oh no..."

Twilight watched Kai attack Cole with interest. _'So they seem to fight each other quite a bit. I can use this valuable time to research their fighting styles and see what they are capable of.'_ She thought while levitating some parchment and a quill over to her to take notes. _'I might even be able to see their powers in action!'_

First, Kai leaped at Cole while trying to attack him with his front hooves. However Cole dodged out of the way before he could get hurt. Then Cole spun around and kicked at Kai to send him flying toward the wall. When Kai got up he just smiled and activated his magic. A red glow surrounded his horn before a fireball formed above his head. Cole tried to get out of the way, but the fireball was launched quickly and it was incredibly fast. Cole banged into the bookshelf behind him and a small book fell down onto his head. _'The title, Rock Solid: A Guide to Equestria's Strongest Rocks, it reminds me that I can fight using my heightened strengh and durability.'_

Kai was preparing another fireball attack when he saw that Cole was nearly unscratched and standing up. _'What? Come on, he can't really be fine. I must be delusional.'_ He thought with disbelief. _'I'll just attack what I see and make sure he stays down. I won't be insulted without somebody getting knocked out cold.'_ Kai then launched his fireball attack at Cole, but it missed. The fireball went way off course and flew directly behind Kai and out the open window.

"OW!" One pony from outside cried out. "WATCH WHERE YOU LAUNCH YOUR FIRE!"

"Sorry!" Kai called back before grinning sheepishly.

"So are you going to attack or not?" Cole asked Kai. "Twilight needs to research, and I called you an it."

After Cole taunted Kai, he smiled as Kai growled and charged at him. _'I think it's time to show everyone here what we can do.'_ He thought. Cole waited just a few seconds before twisting himself around. _'All that's left to do is my Spinjitzu.'_ Right when Kai was almost on top of him Cole spun around and let the familiar power of Spinjitzu take over. A brown tornado of rocks and dirt surrounded him as he sped toward Kai, who was on the floor. Cole directed the tornado to travel over Kai repeatedly.

Kai wasn't in too much pain, but he still needed to get out of the trap Cole set for him. _'I know he's holding back because we need each other, but how can I use this to my advantage?'_ He thought as a plan formulated in his head. _'I'm going to have to get out and use my own powers against him.'_ Right when Cole's Spinjitzu tornado was off of Kai and preparing to turn around again, Kai rolled away and stood up. Cole noticed that and he stopped his Spinjitzu. Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before using Spinjitzu at the same time and spinning toward each other.

Red fire and brown earth met in the center of the room. Kai and Cole's attacks were very strong, too strong for everything around them. Books, paper, quills, and other miscellaneous things began to gravitate toward them and spin around as well. Twilight stopped her notes and told some of her friends to try and tear them apart. "They're going to destroy something or somepony if they keep fighting!" She called out. "I'm done with my notes for their fighting, but I need everypony to stand back and let some ponies stop their fighting!"

"I'll do it!" Rainbow told Twilight.

"Ah'll help too Twilight." Applejack said.

"Do you two need help with this?" Twilight asked.

"Naw, we got it right A.J?"

"Ah think so. If we need help we'll get some help from 'round us."

"Good luck." Twilight said before taking a few steps back.

Twilight watched Rainbow and Applejack head toward the two fighting ponies and try to get in between them. _'I think I see what their plan is!'_ Twilight thought. _'If they each take one pony and seperate them, they'll be able to calm each one down enough to stop their fighting. Then I might be able to ask the others to use their 'Spinjitzu' so I can study them before writing my letter to Princess Celestia.'_ She then proceeded to watch Rainbow and Applejack's plan unfold.

Rainbow took hold of Kai while trying to avoid the flames, and Applejack grabbed onto Cole while trying to make sure rocks don't hit her on the head. They each tried to pull them away from each other very slowly, because for some reason the two ponies were being stubborn and were trying to stay in place. However their Spinjitzu deactivated and that made it easier for Rainbow and Applejack to pull them away. Slightly easier. Both Cole and Kai were flailing their hooves at each other like a catfight.

"Settle down ther partner!" Applejack said while trying to calm Cole down.

"Yeah, you calm down too!" Rainbow told Kai. "We need you two to stop fighting now!"

"He called me an it!"

"He attacked me!"

"Yer both at fault!" Applejack cried out. "If ya stop fightin', then ya both won't get into any trouble!"

"Look around you!" Rainbow told them. "Your fighting made stuff start floating and rip apart!"

"But he started it!" Both Cole and Kai said.

"We don't care! Now stop fighting!" Rainbow told them.

Twilight was amazed at how fast it took Rainbow and Applejack to stop the fighting. _'Maybe it's because both sets of ponies are rivals.'_ She thought. _'I know for a fact that Rainbow ans Applejack are friends, but what about Kai and Cole? It seems like they are, but their rivalry is stronger than I anticipated. But Rainbow and Applejack have experience with calming down from a fight, so the speed it took to calm the other two down makes sense.'_ She then looked at the other ponies and asked them to explain and show what Spinjitzu was and why it was a different color for each pony.

"Spinjitzu is a very unique ability that only people with elemental powers may perform." Zane explained. "The color represents the element that the user has control over. Kai is in control of fire, so his is red. Cole has brown due to his earth ability. Jay's is blue because of his control over lightning. Mine is a pale blue because my element is ice. Lloyd is green because he actually has control over all elements. Sensei has gold and Garmadon has black because they are opposites. Golden light and darkness, I guess. But Spinjitzu was created by the first Elemental Master as a way of fighting and protecting using the powers of our world. However it can be used for bad intentions, as proven by Lloyd's father. We use it for protection though, and we want to see Ninjago in peace for many years."

_'That makes much more sense now!'_ Twilight thought. _'I'm going to have to write it all down and send it to Celestia.'_ "So now may you all demonstrate Spinjitzu?" She asked. "I want to be able to study it a bit more."

* * *

Eventually everypony demonstrated their Spinjitzu. Twilight was able to write down all of the information about each pony that performed. However she noticed that there were two blank spaces. _'Isn't everypony here?'_ She asked herself. _'Let's see, there's Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, and...'_ "Hang on." She said. "Where's Sensei and Garmadon?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Spike, take a letter."

"Okay! What do you need to write?"

"This will be a letter to Princess Celestia about what's going on. We have two ponies missing who know an attack that will not only frighten everypony around here, but also have strange powers."

Twilight was starting to panic. Both Sensei and Garmadon were missing, and that was going to cause major problems if they weren't found. She made Spike start writing a letter to send to Celestia, and it would tell her about everything that's going on.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_There is a bit of an emergancy here in Ponyville. Eight ponies mysteriously appeared in the Everfree Forest, and they say they come from a different world. My friends and I have some reasons to believe them, like their strange powers. They have four basic elements back where they are from and four of the ponies can control those powers. One of them is the sister to one of the ponies, but she doesn't seem to have any powers. Another one has ultimate control over those four elements and can use them at will. The last two seem to be opposites. They're brothers, but represent good and evil._

_They also have a strange attack in their world called 'Spinjitzu'. It seems to be affected by their element, but I'm pretty sure that others can learn it as well. The thing we're worried about though, are the two brothers. Their names are Garmadon and Sensei Wu, and they are missing. I know the ponies in Ponyville will panic, but I think the brothers might have left Ponyville._

_Garmadon is the most dangerous. He is the greatest threat to their world, and he is most likely going to try to take over Equestria. He is an Alicorn, but not like any I've ever seen before. Instead of normal pony wings, his are of a dragon. The others aren't as scary. But I do believe that we need your help._

_Allow me to describe the ponies first. The ones who control the elements. Their names are Cole (an Earth pony with control over earth), Zane (a Pegasus with the powers of ice), Kai (a Unicorn who masters fire), and Jay (another Pegasus who controls lightning). Nya is the Unicorn sister of Kai, and Lloyd is an Alicorn with all of the elements in his control. Sensei is also an Alicorn, but like I wrote earlier he is missing._

_I would like you to meet these ponies personally sometime, but not while there is a threat to Equestria. The fate of our land comes before meeting new ponies, and I hope to recieve your reply._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

"Wow, that's a long letter." Spike said as he finished the last word. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Spike." Twilight told him with confidence. "Go on ahead and send the letter, I'm going to calculate how far Garmadon and Sensei could have gotten ever since this morning."

Twilight walked over to a desk and began graphing distances, time, and speed to see where Sensei and Garmadon could have gotten since they were seen last. But only minutes after she started she heard a loud burp coming from Spike and the sound of magic producing a scroll.

"Twilight, you got a reply from the Princess." Spike said before handing her the scroll.

"Thank you Spike." Twilight replied before opening the scroll up and reading what Celestia wrote.

* * *

_Dear Twilight, my most faithful student,_

_I understand the emergancy and I will be arriving at Ponyville to help the cause. Any threat to Equestria is a problem that must be taken care of immediatly. However, you wrote something about the fate of Equestria being more important than meeting potential friends. Have you forgotten what sent you to Ponyville in the first place? I understand that all of my time can't be taken up by social life, but I will have to talk with these ponies anyway about their world._

_For now my sister Luna will be in charge of everything until this mission is complete. I will be joining you and your friends on this mission until Garmadon is sent back to his world and sealed there. That way he will not be able to come back with any more potential threats. But with Garmadon's appearence, I want you to study every different form of ponykind. You will understand what his appearence means once you start your research._

_As for the ponies with elemental powers, it seems as though they are working toward peace for their world. There is a side mission for you about those ponies, which is to study their personalities and virtues. It may seem like something trivial to do, but if you trust me then you will understand why in the future._

_I will be arriving soon with only a few guards. I will send them back to Canterlot once I arrive so I will be equal in strengh to you and your friends._

_Your teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

* * *

"Spike, get the library cleaned up." Twilight commanded. "Princess Celestia is going to be joining us in our search for Garmadon and Sensei along with our friends. She will also be helping us save Equestria if Garmadon decides to take over."

"Alright. But aren't you going to tell the others?"

"Yes I will, but I also have to calculate where they could have gotten. If you send them in here I can explain everything."

Twilight watched Spike run off before going back to her graphs. There were maps of Ponyville, Equestria, and nearby towns that had various scribbles on them that gave details about how to get to that point. She measured wingpower, distances, the weather, any traffic, running and walking speed, absolutely everything to get from point A to point B.

After listing a large number of locations that both ponies could have traveled to, all of her friends walked into the room she was in. Her friends were followed by Spike and the ponies from the other world. Everypony who walked in didn't speak a word, but instead looked nervously (or confidently in Rainbow's case) at each other and Twilight.

Twilight stopped her work for a second and turned to everypony in the room before explaining the letter Celestia sent her and anything they could do to help.

* * *

"So that's what's going on." Nya said with her hoof on her chin. "I just hope that Garmadon isn't trying to take over. If he takes over Equestria and finds a way back to Ninjago, then he has the power of both worlds."

"If that's Garmadon's plan, then we are so hooped!" Jay cried.

"Ah don' want none o' this ta happen to Equestria." Applejack told them. "We have ta stop Garmadon."

"But where is Garmadon?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not sure." Twilight told Rainbow. "I can only guess right now."

"What about Sensei?" Rarity asked Twilight. "Were you able to figure out where he went?"

"Same answer for both brothers." Twilight said while her head drooped with sorrow. "But Celestia will be coming soon, so she might be able to help."

"Speaking of Celestia, isn't that her over there?" Cole asked while pointing out a window.

Twilight looked out the window Cole was pointing at and saw a golden cariage being pulled by two Solar Guard Pegasi. She could see Celestia inside the carriage while it flew closer to the library. "It looks like Celestia is here. Everypony has to behave as well as possible and not be rude. We don't want to upset the Princess."

Twilight led everypony outside to wait for Celestia. Within seconds the carriage was in front of them and the Princess stepped out. Twilight watched as her teacher allowed the guards to fly away and leave the Princess with her and her friends. She bowed and motioned for the ponies behind her to do the same.

"Twilight, you don't have to do that every time I visit Ponyville." Celestia told her. "For this mission I will just be helping. For now I am your equal."

"Uhh... Alright then." Twilight said before pointing her hoof toward the ponies behind her. "Behind my friends are the ponies from the other world. I think we should get introductions in order, then we can all start looking."

"That sounds like a plan." Celestia agreed. "How about we go inside for this? It would be much more comfortable."

Twilight led everypony inside so she could introduce Celestia to the other ponies. She levitated a few pillows from a closet a arranged them in a circle in the center of the library so everypony could sit comfortably. She told everypony to pick a spot to sit at, and eventually everypony was sitting down. The order of the seating was Celestia, Twilight, Lloyd, Nya, Fluttershy, Rarity, Cole, Zane, Rainbow, Applejack, Kai, Jay, Pinkie, and Spike.

"So where do we begin?" Celestia asked. "How about I introduce myself first. I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria and I move the sun across the sky."

"My name is Lloyd. I am the Green Ninja destined to defeat my dad, Garmadon, and I protect Ninjago."

"I'm Nya. I don't have any special powers, but I am the Samurai and I beat up Serpentine."

"I am Cole. I'm the black Ninja of earth and I protect Ninjago and Lloyd."

"My name is Zane and I am what's called a Nindroid. I protect both Lloyd and Ninjago using my powers as the white Ninja of ice."

"I'm Kai, the red Ninja of Fire. I also protect Ninjago and Lloyd."

"Hi there! I'm Jay, the blue Ninja of Lighting who protects Lloyd and Ninjago too."

"So all of you protect Lloyd and your world? Interesting." Celestia said before trailing into thought. "So why is Garmadon evil then? If his own son has to defeat him in battle, then that could mean an outside force working against the peace of your world."

"When Garmadon was just a kid he got bitten by a snake once known as the Great Devourer." Zane began explaining. "The venom that got injected into him flowed into his blood for most of his life, turning him evil. However recently the Great Devourer got released again and we couldn't defeat it. So Garmadon had his chance of revenge and he destroyed it. But I'm afraid that getting revenge only made his chances of turning good worse."

"Hmm... Well, the introductions are over and any more questions can be asked later." Celestia told them. "It's time to start this mission and hopefully save Equestria."

A loud cheer of determination filled the library before Celestia asked Twilight about her progress.

"Well, I found many locations where Garmadon and Sensei could be, but I'm not sure about any of them." Twilight said. "I think it would be best if we just started searching in the nearby places and if we find any clues we should follow them."

"That is a good plan considering the situation we are in." Celestia told Twilight. "How about we split up for the search? Rainbow, Fluttershy, Zane, and Jay, you four will search the skies to find them. Applejack, Pinkie, Cole, and Spike, I want you to search the ground. Twilight, Rarity, Lloyd, Nya, and Kai, all of you will help me search for them using magic. Are we all clear?"

A chorus of 'yes Princess' reached Celestia's ears before she sent everypony off. _'Once I learn more about those ponies then my suspician will be either proven or disproven.'_ She thought. _'I don't think Twilight has caught on yet, but these ponies seem to be more important than anypony could ever imagine.'_


	9. Chapter 9

"No. No. No. No. Definitely no. No. No. N- Why is this even here? But still, no."

Twilight was currently going through all of her books of spells and reading them off. Most of the searching spells required a piece of DNA from the target, so that rendered most spells useless. The only ones she could imagine using were extremely complicated (even for Celestia) and others were nearly impossible. The strangest spell she found in her recently read book of searching spells was actually a creation spell in disguise. It was supposed to actually re-create the target in front of you, which wasn't worth much. All the clone would've done is just stand around like a doll, unable to move, talk, or even breathe.

"Twilight?" Celestia asked. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine." Twilight told Celestia. "I just don't understand why there is so much of one type of spell. Not everypony has a DNA sample of the target, and I'm just getting frustrated."

"Maybe you should start looking outside the box." Celestia said. "Perhaps you can put an ordinary spell into good use here."

"An ordinary spell?"

"Yes. I'm a bit busy researching myself, but perhaps you could figure out how to use an everyday spell to benefit you in this situation."

Twilight watched Celestia walk back over to where she was working and began thinking. _'Just an ordinary spell, I wonder what could be used here.'_ She levitated her books into a neat pile before walking over to a bookshelf to search through her spell books again. _'I'm going to have to look through all of my spells books in order to figure this out. Then I can get the others to help with performing the spell. We'll hopefully find Sensei and Garmadon after that.'_

* * *

"C'mon! Keep flying! We have to keep looking!"

"You think that's easy? I JUST learned how to fly! I'm thinking about all the bad things that can happen! Like thunderstorms, flying anvils, cloud walls, blizzards, powerful winds, and other Pegasi!"

"Jay, I believe you're over reacting. The skies are clear and you will be able to see anything coming your way. Just follow Rainbow's instructions and you will be fine."

"But what if-"

"You will be fine."

"What about when I get tired?"

"Then rest before searching again."

"Where-"

"No."

"How-"

"No."

"What-"

"No Jay."

"Fine."

At the moment, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Jay, and Zane were flying right above Ponyville and searching the skies. Jay was extremely worried about everything while Zane was trying to calm him down. Rainbow was trying to get them to move faster though, and Fluttershy was just quietly keeping up.

"Are you two finally done?" Rainbow asked Zane and Jay. "We just need to check over the Everfree Forest before flying everywhere again to double-check. But if we don't fly fast enough we'll never find them! So let's GO!"

Rainbow quickly motioned for them to fly before turning toward the direction of the Everfree Forest. She could see just a tiny bit more of the inner part of the forest due to the fire and some of the trees were on the ground with scorch marks on them. _'Some of those scorch marks seem more recent.'_ She thought. _'That's really weird. Maybe we should check those out.'_

Rainbow told her friends to come before flying over the tree tops. The Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters was a bit more visible than usual, but nothing else seemed out of place. She dived toward one of the clearings and landed as gracefully as possible. Fluttershy made it to the ground without any noise, but Jay and Zane weren't so lucky. Jay just fell to the ground, but Zane landed on his hooves. But he still had a harder landing than what was normal for a Pegasus.

"C'mon, you can't be THAT bad at landing."

"Well I haven't been a magical flying pony for very long." Jay said. "Plus I've never been the best at landing."

"It just means you need more practice." Rainbow told Jay. "Now I want to look at those scorch marks over there. They look like they were just made a few hours ago."

"They umm... They also don't look like they've been made by any of the animals around here." Fluttershy said softly. "I hope nopony is hurt."

"Well it looks like they are heading toward the castle." Jay pointed out.

"I have to agree." Zane said. "I believe it is a good idea to go and see what is causing them. We might find Sensei or Garmadon."

"Well that's settled." Rainbow said before turning to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. "We're going to the castle."

* * *

Meanwhile Applejack, Pinkie, Spike, and Cole had just finished up their search.

"We looked everywhere we can and still haven't found Sensei or Garmadon." Cole said. "Isn't there anywhere else we can look?"

"'Fraid not sugarcube." Applejack told him. "We checked everywhere safe, but there just ain't nowhere else we can go. We have ta go back to Twilight and tell everypony what's goin' on."

"Aww..." Pinkie said while she let her head droop to the ground. "And we were having so much fun."

"I also agree with Applejack and think that we should go back to the others." Spike told them. "There's not much we can do here anymore."

"Alright then, let's go." Cole said before turning toward the direction of the library.

The journey was short, silent, and just a bit sad. None of them said anything and just walked to the library, their heads slightly lowered in shame that they couldn't find Sensei or Garmadon. They travelled all over Ponyville, even a mile or two outside of it, but didn't have any luck. Even Pinkie was disheartened, which was clearly visible because she wasn't speaking, smiling, or bouncing around everywhere.

They all got to the library pretty quickly and stepped inside to find Twilight on the floor with her head in a book. Nya and Kai were side by side reading from different books while Lloyd, Rarity, and Celestia were looking through the bookshelves.

Twilight lifted her head and greeted the ponies and dragon that walked in. "Hello! Have you found them?"

"No." Cole sadly said. "We looked everywhere and couldn't find them or a single clue."

Twilight watched her friends nod before she spoke. "Rainbow, Fluttershy, Zane, and Jay haven't come back yet. They might have found something. But right now I'm working on using any everyday spell to look for them."

"Do you need help with that?" Spike asked.

"No actually." Twilight replied. "I think I've found a good combination of ordinary spells that will do the trick."

"You DID?" Pinkie loudly asked. "THAT'S GREAT! Try it out try it out try it out!"

"I think Pinkie has the right idea." Celestia said. "Please explain what spells you used to create this spell and demonstrate it for us."

"Alright, here it goes." Twilight nervously told everypony before standing up. "I don't know what will happen, so please stand back."

Twilight watched all of her friends back up as far as possible. She took a deep breath and carefully concentrated on the spell. She began casting a Teleportation spell but instead of the usual spell, she used an Illusion spell with it. The two simple spells were slowly molding together like thick clay, clay that wasn't used to being held or bent. She felt the illusion of herself being teleported randomly in the sky when the more complicated parts of the spells combined.

_'I can see everything!'_ Twilight excitedly thought. _'I can see in two places at once! I just need to learn how to move the illusion and keep focusing.'_

Twilight put more magic in her spell-combination and tried thinking about the illusion moving. To her surprise, that worked and the illusion was floating quickly through the sky. The illusion had better sight than she did, so she quickly scanned the area and moved on. However when she got close to the Everfree Forest she saw a flash of blue dive down followed by darker blue, white, and yellow.

_'It looks like they found something.'_ Twilight thought. _'I should follow them. Maybe they found Sensei or Garmadon!'_

Twilight forced the illusion to follow them and see what was going on. When it reached the inner part of the Everfree though, she noticed something incredibly strange. There were fresh scorch marks that were black, yet they were surrounded with a golden outline. However none of the others pointed out the gold.

_'They might not be able to see it.'_ Twilight thought before heading deeper into the Everfree. _'But then again the golden outline is actually magical residue, so of course nopony would see it.'_

The illusion followed Fluttershy, who was following Zane, Jay, and Rainbow deep into the Everfree Forest. Twilight noticed that they were actually heading to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, which was nearly completely visible due to some of the trees being burnt down. As the illusion moved forward the scorch marks became much more frequent, and signs of struggle were just about everywhere.

_'I really hope that this isn't what I think it is.'_ Twilight thought as the illusion reached the gate to the castle ruins.

The entire entrance was covered in scorch marks. Golden magical residue coated the black marks and showed heavy signs of a fight. Twilight mentally gasped when she stepped forward into the castle. The entire area was covered in black and gold, and there were no more walls or ceiling in the large room. The illusion could feel powerful magic from deep within the castle that was clashing with two other beings.

_'We have to get there NOW!'_ Twilight thought while cancelling her spell.

Twilight opened her eyes and found that she could only see one place at a time. She saw everypony watching her with awe, shock, and pride. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself exhausted due to the spell. _'Who knew that a combination of simple spells could wear you out so much?'_

Twilight staggered a bit before sitting down and rubbing her head. "I can tell you what I saw, but I need a minute before I can tell a whole story."

* * *

Twilight explained as much as she could to her friends about what she saw. She was rushing a bit, but that was because she was incredibly worried about the ponies in the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. She finished her story in only a few minutes and then told them that they all had to run to go and see what was happening.

"Come on!" She kept repeating. "I don't know what's there, but I don't think they are safe!"

"Relax Twilight, they'll be fine until we get there." Spike said to try to reassure her.

"But I know what happened!"

"Well what happened? Don't leave us in the dark." Kai asked Twilight.

Twilight took a deep breath before answering. "The scorch marks come from a magic fight. They left a golden residue, which is Sensei's magical signature. There is an immensely large source of power in the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters with two fighting beings nearby it. One felt like protection and teaching, the other felt like evil and destruction. There are two missing Alicorns with that amount of power. That means that Sensei and Garmadon are fighting deep in the Everfree Forest."


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight guided all of her friends to the entrance to the Everfree Forest and gulped. The entire way there was littered with scorch marks and small bursts in the ground. The trees that arched over the entrance also had many scorch marks on them that burned deep into the trees. Some trees that got hit were also knocked onto the grassy earth.

"I think we should split up." Twilight told her friends. "The forest got a bit cleared out, so we should be able to see each other. The creatures that live here also got scared off a bit, so that isn't a problem either. If we go separately we won't have to worry too much about stopping too often."

A majority of the ponies nodded their heads in agreement. It was a good plan that made sense after all. Then Jay decided to ask a question by raising his hoof.

"So how many teams will there be and who goes in which team?"

Twilight thought for a moment before answering. "How about this, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and I will be one team. You, Kai, Cole, Zane, Nya, and Lloyd will be the other. Spike is currently at the library and Celestia can get to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters very quickly by herself. Are we clear?"

Nods from everypony met Twilight's gaze. She then turned around and walked into the Everfree, with all of the teams splitting off from the entire group and going down their own seperate paths.

* * *

Lloyd walked around the thorn bushes and weaved his way around fallen tree branches. All of his friends were right behind him and some were trying to keep an eye on the other team of ponies. Up ahead there was a really tall hill that looked like part of one of the cliffs fell down and narrowed the path ahead. Twilight and her team seemed to know that path, so Lloyd decided to go around it instead and let them walk down the narrow path.

The path ahead of Lloyd was twisted and surrounded by very thick trees. When he stepped forward he couldn't see Twilight and the others due to the undergrowth. He just kept going though. After all, the two teams didn't have to see each other to head to the castle. As long as they made it without too much harm then they would be okay.

The first major obstacle Lloyd got to was a door. A door that was burnt and had thick smoke coming from it. None of them could walk around it because the trees and vines were forming a wall that was covered in carnivorous plants. The door itself appeared to be made out of magic very recently.

Lloyd approached the door and tried pushing it open. It didn't move. Then he tried to pull, and once again it didn't budge. He called his friends over to try and open it with him, but the magic of the door repelled them and forced them to fail. Next he tried using magic, but not only did he not know any manipulation spells, but everything he tried didn't work.

"How the heck do we open this?" Lloyd asked with frustration.

To everypony's surprise, the smoke coming from the door stopped and began shaping into words.

"Tell, a, secret." Nya said as the words spelled themselves out. "So one of us has to tell a secret to the door then. Who's going to do it?"

Nopony raised their hoof. Just about all of them never kept any important secrets because that would falter their training and fighting.

"I'll do it." Kai told them before stepping up to the door. "When I was just a kid in the blacksmith shop, I was stupid and played around with the sword metal. When my father walked into the shop I took a sword that was in the furnace and started swinging it. My father tried to stop me, but I accidently cut off his hand. Only my mother and father know this."

Lloyd just stood in shock at what Kai said. The door swung wide open after Kai finished speaking, but nopony was walking through. Everypony was staring at Kai, who had his head down. Nya was the first to walk up and comfort him with everypony else following. When Kai was fit to go Lloyd guided them through the door to get to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.

* * *

They made it around the tall hill a few minutes later, but the path Twilight went on led a different direction. The undergrowth was thick, eyes seemed to be staring at them from every direction, the path ahead was almost buried, and there was almost no light in the area. Basically, Lloyd got all of them lost.

"So Lloyd, you got us lost." Cole said. "Does anyone know how to get back?"

"The door shut behind us and the path is nearly impossible to see." Zane told Cole. "I do not believe that there is a high chance of turning back."

"Fantastic." Kai said sarcastically. "How can this get any worse?"

Right after Kai said that, all of them heard a low growling sound.

"Now you jinxed it!" Jay yelled. "Does anyone know what's making that noise?"

Lloyd was about to yell 'no' before the ground started shaking. Some of the trees ahead toppled over and he could hear loud slithering sounds. He turned his head toward the direction of the noise and saw a long, scaly, black, slender figure rising from the forest. He looked up just a bit and his mouth dropped open. A large snake head was resting on the body that had bright red eyes. A long forked toungue snaked out of its mouth and flicked at him and his friends.

"Uhh... I'm out of here!" Jay yelled before trying to fly away.

"No you're not!" Kai told him while pulling down Jay with his magic. "We're all fighting this giant snake; despite the fact that back home we're doing that all day."

"Don't argue, we have to fight." Lloyd said to his teammates before turning to the snake. "If we can't defeat it, then we have to go around it and flee toward the castle, not away from it."

Lloyd told Nya to step back while they fought the creature and run if one of them got hurt. He got into fighting position and waited for the snake to slither closer to them. Once it did so, he ran toward it and delivered some well-placed kicks with his hooves. His friends did the same. But when they finished attacking, the snake was completely unfazed. Any attacks that they did that left marks were regenerated and they only got the snake angry.

Nya watched the snake and drew in a sharp gasp. "Guys? I know how to defeat it!" But her cries were drowned out by the snake's roar and charge toward her friends. She expected them to get themselves together and attack, but for some reason they wouldn't move. _'They're probably too shocked to do anything.'_ She thought before running over to the snake. _'It looks like I'll have to do this myself.'_

Nya slowed down when she got closer to the snake. The snake roared at her and was raising its tail to flick her away. But she just walked up to one of the spots that took the longest to regenerate and began petting it. The snake made a noise of surprise and lowered its tail. She began speaking softly to the snake and telling it that everything will be fine. The snake lowered its head and began lightly rubbing her before getting up and slithering off with what looked like a smile on its face.

"How... How did you do that?" Lloyd asked Nya.

"That snake was only attacking because all of you threatened it, even though it didn't want to fight." Nya explained. "I was just calming it down and trying to get it to leave nicely."

Lloyd was still pretty shocked about the whole event, but he just shook his head before walking toward the castle that peaked over the edges of the trees.

* * *

When the path completely disappeared under the undergrowth, Lloyd decided to lead them through an archway in the trees that was incredibly dark. Once again, that got them all lost. This time, it was dark though and they couldn't see anything except each other's eyes. Another brilliant navigation move by Lloyd Garmadon.

"Remind me in the future to not let Lloyd guide us in a maze." Kai said with irritation. "I can't even see my own hoof in front of me!"

"Didn't you guys learn a spell that makes light?" Cole asked. "I'm pretty sure that it would help here."

"Oh yeah!" Lloyd said in surprise. "I completely forgot about that! I'll cast it."

When Lloyd cast the spell, there was a wide array of stone statues everywhere. When he looked closely at them, he realized that they were ponies. Ponies that wandered too far into the Everfree Forest. There were also many creatures being displayed as well. But one thing all of the statues shared was a look of surprise, sadness, and anger.

"Does anyone here know what did all of this?" Lloyd asked.

"Uhh... No." Kai said. "But if you listen carefully, you can hear something moving in one of those bushes."

Lloyd looked to where Kai was pointing and saw a bit of a tail peeking out from a bush. The tail kept sliding out and bits of a chicken's body began showing. When the creature was fully out of the bush, it's head was facing away from Lloyd and his friends. However within seconds, the creature turned its head toward them and shrieked. Its red eyes glowed as it stared at him and he felt like he was stiffening up.

"I don't know what this thing is, but I'm turning into a stone statue!" Lloyd yelled. "Help me out!"

Lloyd saw his friends try to reach him, but the creature began turning them to stone too. All except one.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Jay laughed. "This thing looks funny."

"It's a cockatrice." Nya told Jay. "And why are you laughing at it?"

"Well if I'm going down, I'm going down laughing." Jay told Nya. "Besides, the cockatrice looks really weird. The tail of a snake, the wings of a bat, then the body and head of a chicken! The chicken part is kinda unexpected, that's why it's funny!"

Lloyd just stared at Jay with confusion but began laughing too. The cockatrice DID look pretty funny, and soon enough everypony was just sitting there, laughing at the deadly creature in front of them. The cockatrice stopped trying to turn them to stone and instead just looked back and forth at each of the half-stone ponies that were laughing. When Lloyd decided to look down, he noticed that the stone half of him was chipping away because the cockatrice wasn't using its magic any more.

"Keep on laughing!" Lloyd told his friends. "We'll be free soon if we do!"

The loud sound of laughter kept rising, and Lloyd felt tears trickle down his cheeks. The cockatrice was becoming worried and started to panic, and soon it fled through the bush it came through. The stone that encased all of them was almost gone, and when the cockatrice left it disappeared completely. Lloyd fell over from laughing so hard, and eventually all of his friends did the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Lloyd led all of his friends down a path that was going in the direction of the castle. The path came from the other side of the statue garden and looked kind of like it originally connected to the one he followed to get through the forest in the first place. The path was much more visible, and there was a light at the end of the path.

"Hey look!" Lloyd said excitedly to his friends while pointing down the path. "It looks like we're almost out! And look at the castle, we're almost there!"

Lloyd broke into a run with his friends cheering and running behind him. They were so close, so close to getting through the Everfree Forest. But when he made it through the light at the end of the path, all he could see was more forest beyond some large holes with the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters peeking out over the top of the trees.

"Aw come on!" Jay yelled, causing an echo through the holes in the ground. "It's RIGHT THERE! How are we not there yet?!"

"Jay stop yelling!" Kai yelled. "You might attract more creatures!"

"I do not believe you are making this better Kai." Zane said.

"I have to agree with Zane on this one." Cole agreed. "You just yelled back."

"Whatever." Kai said. "When a creature comes over here because of the noise, I'm blaming this on Jay."

"Hey!"

"Will both of you stop fighting?" Lloyd asked. "I think something is in one of these holes."

Lloyd peered down into one of the holes in front of him and saw something glittery. The glittery thing appeared to be some sort of gem, but it was hard to tell. He began a levitation spell a the gem-like thing floated out of the hole and right in front of his face. It glowed faintly in the light and reflected it everywhere like a disco ball due to the uncut sides. When he dropped it onto his hoof it was about the same size, if not then just a little bit smaller.

"It's really pretty." Nya said while admiring the gem.

"It appears as though it is some form of quartz that has been growing very close to lava and had been filled with magic." Zane told them. "I have never seen anything like it. Usually quartz grows near the surface of a planet. This one must have been moved."

"It might actually be worth something to sell." Kai said to everypony. "I wonder how much bits are worth back home."

"Probably not too much." Jay told Kai.

"Guys, we're not selling it." Cole sternly said.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked.

"First off, it doesn't belong to us." Cole began explaining. "Although it can probably be hidden with magic, carrying it around doesn't sound too fun. It might be owned by a creature that lives here. Why else are there holes when none of the ponies could have made it this far without fighting?"

Lloyd levitated the gem next to his head while he thought that over. He had a bit of guilt within him for thinking about selling the strange rock, but there wasn't anypony or anything in the area that could own it. However his thoughts were proven wrong when a low rumbling sound came from a few of the holes.

Lloyd looked around and suddenly a few creatures jumped out of the holes and made a circle around him and his friends. The creatures looked a lot like wild dogs that wore collars and vests. Large yellow and green eyes stared into each of them with anger.

"What are these things?" Jay asked everypony while they slowly backed up.

"We are the Diamond Dogs." One of them answered as they walked forward, making the circle smaller. "And you trespassed onto our territory."

"We're just passing through, we'll be gone within seconds!" Lloyd told them.

"I don't think so." Another Diamond Dog said. "You have one of our gems!"

Lloyd dropped the gem as the Diamond Dogs began growling and scratching at the ground.

"I told you guys not to take it!" Cole hissed at them.

"Well sorry but it's not like we would have known that this was Diamond Dog territory." Kai retaliated.

"So are we going to fight or get beaten here?" Lloyd asked.

"I kind of wish there was a 'flee' option." Nya told them.

"Give us our gem!" One of the Diamond Dogs yelled, causing the others to yell with it.

"Lloyd, han- er, hoof me over the gem." Cole commanded. When the gem was firmly in his mouth he walked away from the group and stepped toward the leader of the Diamond Dogs. He placed the gem at the leader's feet and stuck his hoof in his hair. Once he managed to get what he found in there loose, he pulled it out and put it next to the gem. The item was a rock, but there was a clean line down the middle.

"I'm sorry for trespassing on your territory, and I'm sure that my friends are too." Cole told the leader. "To make up for all of this, you can have your gem back and my own personal rock. It's cut clean in half and has some amethyst inside of it. You can have both, but we would like permission to leave your territory with little resistance."

"Permission granted." The Diamond Dog leader told Cole. "The way to the castle is that way, but you have to be careful. There are large ravines that seem to have no end."

"Thank you." Cole said before walking back to his friends.

"So why was that rock special anyway?" Jay asked.

"It was a gift from my mom before she died." Cole said sadly.

"Oh."

Lloyd comforted Cole a bit with his friends before they began walking down the path. _'This journey is getting harder and harder for us.'_ He thought. _'I hope we can make it through here without too much trouble.'_

* * *

Lloyd continued leading his friends down the path until they reached a large opening. In the opening, there were deep holes in the ground that blocked them from getting across to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. There was only one way across.

"We have to fly." Lloyd told his friends. "Jay, Zane, and I can fly the rest of you across. Well, so long as we don't fall. Or get blown away by the wind."

Right as Lloyd finished saying that a powerful gust of wind blew in from the side and caused Jay to fall over.

"Like that?" Kai asked while pointing at Jay.

"Yeah. Like that." Lloyd said.

Lloyd helped Jay up before assigning who would carry who. In the end he decided that Jay would carry Nya, Zane would carry Cole, and he would carry Kai. All three of them were very careful and made sure that their passengers were not going to go flying down the hole.

"Everyone ready?" Lloyd asked his friends before receiving nods. "Then let's fly!"

Lloyd took off with his friends on both sides. He flew quickly and steadily so if the wind decided to blow then he wouldn't fly off-course. When he was halfway over the ravine though, a gust of wind blew in and caused Jay to slam into him. He then slammed into Zane, who was actually a bit farther ahead. Cole fell off of Zane and landed on the other side, but Zane wasn't as lucky. He could only watch as his friend fell down the ravine and into the darkness.

"Jay!" Kai shouted. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know how to fight the wind okay?" Jay answered with shame. "I'm sorry."

"Before you two start fighting, why don't you get to the other side?" Nya asked. "I don't think arguing will prevent you guys from falling."

"Nya is right." Lloyd agreed. "Once we get to the other side we'll see what we can do."

* * *

Zane spread out his wings to slow his descent, but he couldn't flap them. The walls of the ravine were very close together. When he reached the bottom, the sky was only a small dot above him. He couldn't even see his friends. In order to see through the darkness, he opened up his control panel and flipped a switch, causing light to come from a small bulb in his chest.

The light wasn't much, but it was all Zane had. He looked around and saw the light reflecting off of two circular objects. He walked up to them and realized that they were eyes. Pony eyes that seemed incredibly frightened.

"It is okay, I will not hurt you." Zane said to the pony.

Zane repeated that for a little while and soon enough the pony crept out of the shadows. It was a small filly that had a dusty brown coat with gray hair. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue though.

"Who are you?" The filly asked.

"My name is Zane." Zane told the filly. "Please do not be alarmed by my control panel. I promise that I will not hurt you. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"My name is Dust." She told him. "Do you come from the surface?"

"Yes I do." Zane told Dust. "Do you know a way back up?"

"I don't, but the Elder might." Dust said. "Follow me, I'll take you to where I live."

* * *

When Zane got to the place Dust led him to, he turned off his light. It wasn't needed seeing as how there were lamps and torches placed all over the large cave. There were small houses made out of rocks with ponies in front of them. He noticed that all of the ponies had more earthly colors for their coats and mane compared to Ponyville.

Dust led Zane to the back of the cave where there was the largest rock house he has seen so far. There were carving on the walls surrounding it that depicted ponies falling from the sky into a ravine and making homes there. He followed Dust inside of the house and saw an old mare that was staring back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Dust? Who is this pony?" The mare asked.

"This is Zane." Dust answered. "He fell from the sky! But he wants to go back up, so I took him to you Elder."

"Ah. Greetings Zane, and welcome to the Cave Village. My name is Elder Rock, and I hope that Dust here was much helpful to you."

"She was indeed." Zane said. "But I do wish to get back to my friends, do you know a safe way up?"

"I do." Elder answered. "There is an old mineshaft that is very dangerous. But flying up isn't an option, so I'm afraid that is your only choice."

Zane considered his options a bit before answering. "Please lead me to the mineshaft."

"Very well. It is behind my house, but Dust, you will stay here."

"Alright Elder." Dust sadly obliged. "Good luck!"

* * *

Zane was left at the entrance to the mineshaft with only luck at his side. There were lamps and torches along the walls, but the light didn't seem to do much. He gulped before stepping through the entrance and walking down the dimly-lit path. When he felt confident he sped up to a trot and turned his radar on to make sure that he wouldn't run into anything.

Zane felt himself rising as the slope increased. He had to put more and more energy into every step, but the width of the tunnel was getting bigger. He looked through his radar and saw that the entrance was close, but blocked by a very large hole in the ground. He spread his wings, began galloping, and when he got close to the hole, he jumped and started flapping his wings.

Zane sailed clear over the hole and saw the exit right in front of him. He turned off his radar and slowed down to a walk. He made it out of the tunnel and saw that he was pretty close to where he fell. He looked over to the ravine and saw Kai and Jay fighting with each other (like usual) and Lloyd, Nya, and Cole looking over the edge and talking with each other.

Zane walked over to his friends and they stopped doing whatever they were doing. He waved to them and soon got sent to the bottom of a hug-pile. He explained what happened to him and they were all once again walking down the path to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.


	12. Chapter 12

Lloyd reached the end of the path and saw an old rope bridge in front of him. To his right there was another path that led back into the forest and saw Twilight leading her team peek through. He waved to his friend and to all of Twilight's friends as well. His teammates waved to the others too.

"Hi Twilight!" Lloyd called out.

"Hello Lloyd!" Twilight called back. "You got separated from us earlier, but it looks like you're okay."

"Yeah, we kinda had an adventure of our own." Lloyd told her. "But we're here now and the castle is literally right there!"

"Yeah, it is." Twilight said. "But you might want to be careful. That bridge is old and about to break apart. If too many ponies step on it at a time it will most likely break apart and make us all fall to... wherever that hole leads."

Twilight nervously gulped and forced herself to not look down. She turned her head toward Lloyd's team and motioned for them to walk across first. She watched as Lloyd, Zane, and Jay flew over instead while Kai, Nya, and Cole were stuck with carefully walking over the rotting boards.

Twilight watched Rainbow and Fluttershy fly over as well and the others safely making it across before stepping onto the bridge herself with her friends. This time there were more ponies on the bridge, so she had to be very careful while placing each step. She walked very slowly and steadily over each board and when she heard a creak she stepped over that particular board and moved forward.

Twilight eventually made it safely across the bridge with her friends. Because the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters was literally right in front of them, they all ran (or flew, depending on the pony) toward the scorch mark-covered entrance. She stepped inside the castle ruins and saw exactly what the illusion did. There was even the heavy presence of powerful magic.

Twilight let everypony look around while she began researching everything around the area. Scorch marks covered various bits of rubble and blast areas. She quickly scanned to see the magical signature for the scorch marks and saw that both Sensei and Garmadon fired them. The two spells used were pretty different though. One seemed forceful (Sensei's), while the other seemed determined (Garmadon's).

"Hey everypony! I found the way down!" Pinkie yelled. "It's easy to see once you notice the bright glowing light!"

Twilight turned to where Pinkie was yelling and saw the light. It shimmered with gold, but was mixed with the occasional black wisps of smoke. The glow came from a staircase that was leading up to the second floor of the castle ruins. She walked over to the staircase with all of her friends and looked up. She could see the sky above her due to a large hole in the ceiling that was blown apart by a spell.

Twilight began walking up the steps, but some of them crumbled away from under her hooves. She placed her hoof in another place to try and find a supported spot, but a crack began spreading when her hoof went right through the step. The crack webbed out from the hole and spread which made the staircase crumble and break, eventually turning it into a pile of rocks. She sheepishly grinned before backing up from the pile, while she receved stares the whole way. She backed up to the end of the group and let all of her friends work to fix the stairs.

* * *

Soon enough Twilight and her friends managed to turn the pile of rocks into something they could use to climb to the second story of the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. When she went up the makeshift stairs with her friends, the pile collapsed after the last pony made it up, trapping them in the castle ruins. She looked back, but then decided to just keep going and look for the next way to go.

It didn't take very long for Twilight to figure out where to go. The same light from earlier was stronger than before, but came from a long hallway that had cracks and holes scattered around it. Daylight shone through the holes, which was one of the only things lighting the path ahead. The other was the golden light. If not for those, the hallway would have been pitch black and nearly impossible to traverse through.

Twilight began walking down the hallway, avoiding holes and jumping over areas that otherwise would have crumbled below her. All of her friends followed right behind her, some flying while the others copied her movements. When she became much more sure about her hoof placement she sped up a little bit, which eventually turned into a gallop. The end of the tunnel was incredibly far away, so at some points she teleported a bit so she wouldn't have to run as much.

_'I just don't know why this hallway seems endless.'_ Twilight thought to herself once she realized that the exit wasn't getting any closer. _'Outside this hallway looks like it's much shorter than this!'_

Twilight slowed down and told all of her friends to stop before speaking. "I don't think this hallway ends. The exit hasn't gotten any closer, and you can even feel the magic in the area. But if you look behind you, you can see that the entrance is impossibly far away. Another contributing factor is the fact that outside this hallway didn't look very long at all."

Twilight just watched as her friends exchanged nervous whispers and a few ponies showing signs of distress.

"So how do we get out then?" Rarity asked. "Falling through a hole doesn't look like an option, nor does breaking out, so how do we get to the end of this hallway?"

"I'm... not sure." Twilight answered with her head dropping.

After Twilight said that, Rainbow flew up and began attacking the wall, and was joined with Applejack, Cole, and Kai, who came over to lend their strength. "I don't think that's going to work..." Twilight warned them, but it was too late. A crack spread from the side of the wall and broke open a hole, which led to cheering. But then the rocks that began falling glowed with a gold and black light, and filled up the hole, which led to groans of frustration.

"I told you." Twilight said. "This place is filled with magic, and tampering with it would force it to revert to its normal state. Messing with ruins like this can cause major catastrophes, and could lead to injuries, destruction of important organs, and even death."

After Twilight said that, she was met with various stares from her friends. Looks of discomfort, anger, fear, and shock were plastered on each face. She just met those looks and spoke. "It's true. So unless anypony here knows how to combat powerful magic, I guess we're stuck here for a while."

"Well we have to try something!" Jay shouted. "Isn't there a magic-cancelling spell or something?"

"Not for magic this powerful."

"What about a way to transport to another dimension, walk a few steps, and then end up where you want to go?"

"Ask Pinkie on that one."

"Okay! Hey Pinkie, do you know anything about a spell that can transport us to another dimension, walk a few steps, and then end up where you want to go?"

"Nope! The author doesn't want this trial to be easy-peasy!"

"Can't we just teleport?"

"Not with this distance."

"Well what can we do?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure."

"Aww..."

It was silent after Jay said that. Twilight didn't know what to do or how to fix this, and she felt generally useless. That was before Lloyd spoke up with an idea.

"How about we combine our magic to teleport to the end?" Lloyd asked. "If it's too far for one Unicorn, how about four Unicorns and an Alicorn?"

Twilight's jaw dropped with happiness, excitement, pride, and hope. "That's an incredible idea! Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

"Maybe it's because everybody here is crazy!" Kai suggested.

"Well that's true, but that's beside the point!" Twilight said. "Let's start the spell, so everypony that in not a Unicorn has to stand in the center of our circle while everypony else surrounds you."

Twilight got into her position along with all of her friends. She charged up a teleportation spell and so did all of the others. Green, magenta, light blue, red, and pink lights created a glowing orb around everypony that began to slowly spin. She put more energy into her spell as the spinning began to speed up. She looked at her friends in the center and saw fear, nervousness, excitement, and determination on their faces while the ones performing the spell just looked determined.

All of their horns flared and the orb spun so fast that you couldn't even see it. Twilight felt herself being lifted into the air until the familiar sensation of teleportation began. She felt a hole in the fabric of space open before her and suck everypony in the orb into it, only to spit them out again only seconds later. Twilight saw that both she and her friends were right in front of the end of the hallway, which led to cheers of success. She stepped into the next room to see Celestia in the center of the room.

Twilight walked up to Celestia and greeted her, but she didn't turn around. Twilight tried to grab her attention, but the princess didn't move a muscle. Frustrated, she walked in front of Celestia and gasped. Celestia's normally pink eyes were red while the white part of the eye was deep black. Silver lines formed a pattern over her face that seemed to glow with every breath. Sharp fangs were on each side of her muzzle that pointed down and seemed to shine with magic.

Twilight backed away from the not-Celestia and toward her friends. The not-Celestia turned around to meet her though, and let out a roar that shattered what was left of the glass windows. She and her friends let out a shriek before running in different directions. The not-Celestia roared again and began firing black and red magic to each pony. The magic attack normally missed, but when it missed it left a blast in the spot it landed that burned out, leaving scorch marks.

Twilight noticed that the not-Celestia was getting angry because she and her friends were dodging its attacks. She formulated a quick plan in her head before standing completely still in front of the not-Celestia. She stared into its eyes for a little while, which made it look at her and halt its attacks. Her friends stopped running wildly when they realized that they weren't being attacked, and they just stared at her.

Twilight prepared herself by beginning to charge up an attack spell, but the not-Celestia was faster. It roared at her and let out a single attack spell that sent her flying to the opposite side of the room. She cried out when she got flung in the air while all of her friends shouted her name. The not-Celestia roared again, only this time it cried out in victory. Twilight felt pain everywhere, but the last thing she saw before her eyes closed was a bright green light in the center of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Lloyd could only watch as the not-Celestia used its magic and threw Twilight against the opposite wall. He saw a crack in the old stone form right as her head made contact with the wall. Time seemed to be in slow motion when he saw that she was slowly going into unconsciousness. He looked at the not-Celestia, but it just roared and smiled at its victory.

Lloyd felt a powerful rage inside of him begin to swell up. Magic pulsed from every bit of his being, and all of the powers of Ninjago's elements responded to the magic. He glared at the not-Celestia and began to charge up all of his power. He shut his eyes in order to concentrate, despite the fact that he had almost no idea what he was doing.

_'I have no idea what I'm casting, but I know it's revenge.'_ Lloyd thought while casting his spell. _'I just need to use a majority of my magic to inflict damage on the not-Celestia. It shouldn't be that hard, right?'_

Lloyd concentrated even harder on his spell, causing him to glow with a bright green light. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, so he couldn't see that the not-Celestia was slowly backing away. However he could feel the power radiating from him and slowly building up. He could also feel flames dancing around him, tiny lightning bolts flash in the area, ice slowly cooling the room, and the earth underneath him cracking.

Lloyd began to direct the four elements toward the not-Celestia as an attack. The energy responded quickly, and became very bright and powerful. Magic filled the room and made a clear path for the elements to follow that was directed into the not-Celestia. He finished casting the spell and opened his eyes.

Lloyd saw all of the magic he gathered up form a large green tornado in the center of the room. He looked over to all of his friends, who had their jaws dropped wide open. He saw that Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay gave a nod to him before using their Spinjitzu and heading toward the tornado to give it power. He decided to help them to end the fight before spinning into the magical tornado himself.

Lloyd could feel the power in the room rise greatly when he and his friends added their own strengths. He pushed the tornado toward the not-Celestia along with his friends for the attack. He could hear the not-Celestia roar and try to push it back with its own magic. He just poured more strength into the attack though, which eventually pushed the not-Celestia's attacks back toward it.

The not-Celestia roared again, only this time with pain. The tornado struck it and forced it to stop casting spells. It reared up on its hind legs and tried to run, but it was already in the center of the tornado. Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay surrounded it and laid strong kicks on it as they circled it. It shut its eyes with pain and roared one last time, which was right before all of their elemental attacks struck it.

* * *

Twilight found herself in a dark room with twelve lights floating above her. The first six were magenta, bright red, purple, light blue, light pink, and orange. The last six were green, white, brown, dark blue, dark pink, and dark red. The lights were separated into two sections with the first six being one and the last six being the other. A bright flash came from the green light, which made it slowly travel to the magenta light. Then the bright red and white, purple and brown, light blue and dark blue, light pink and dark pink, and orange and dark red lights joined together.

That caused all of the lights to begin spinning around each other, slowly but then quickening up. Then they suddenly stopped, and began forming a shape. The shape was a pentagon. The bright red and white lights formed the top point, the light and dark pink lights created the top left point, the light and dark blue lights joined at the bottom left point, the purple and brown lights stopped at the bottom right point, the orange and dark red lights gathered at the top right point, and the magenta and green lights floated to the center.

The lights began spinning again, but this time they kept their shape. Twilight gasped and covered her eyes with her hoof when the lights started to glow a bright white and spin faster. The white light filled the room and chased the darkness away. When she could see again, she removed her hoof and found herself in the room where she and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon.

Twilight noticed that the entire room was covered in scorch marks and broken pieces of stone. The room was almost unrecognizable, but the final pieces of Nightmare Moon were in the same spot as before. Some more differences included two walls of stone facing each other, one black and the other gold, and a strange-looking staff floating above the pieces of Nightmare Moon.

_'That must be the Mega-Weapon the others told us about.'_ Twilight thought. _'And the two colored walls of stone must be protecting the fighting Sensei and Garmadon. But why am I here? Is there something important that I need to see?'_

As if to answer her question, the room shifted a bit. During the shift, things went backwards as if to show what happened earlier versus now. She saw that the walls were still there, but attacks were being fired from both sides. The Mega-Weapon looked a bit weaker, but otherwise things were the same. She then saw a rainbow-like flowing mane poke itself through the entrance.

_'Princess Celestia!'_

Twilight watched Celestia turn herself slightly invisible and make her way toward the Mega-Weapon. The Mega-Weapon glowed a bit brighter, and a black wisp flowed out of it and over to Celestia. The wisp floated in front of Celestia for a second or two, then it got closer and went into her. Celestia flickered into visibility and let out a cry of pain. The fighting between Sensei and Garmadon stopped as Celestia crumbled to the ground.

Twilight cried out, but sadly she couldn't affect the vision of the room. She could only watch as Celestia's eyes glowed red and a silver pattern covered her face. However, Sensei and Garmadon seemed to know what was happening and fired some attacks at the now not-Celestia. It just roared at them though and blocked their attacks before firing black and red magical attacks. Sensei and Garmadon both got hit from the attacks and got thrown to their respective walls, which collapsed and trapped them inside.

Twilight was getting frightened, despite the fact that the not-Celestia couldn't hurt her. But to her surprise the not-Celestia looked straight at her and roared before sending one final attack toward her. She got sent flying toward the opposite wall with her having a sense of Deja-Vu. Her head hit the wall, which lead to intense pain and a crack in the wall behind her. The not-Celestia cried out a victory roar before her conscious slipped away, again.

_"Wake up Twilight."_

* * *

"Wake up Twilight. C'mon, wake up. WAKE UP"

Twilight opened her eyes to find Rainbow yelling in her ear while Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, and Nya stood over her. She felt a heavy throb in the back of her head and she couldn't think straight. Sounds were clear and muffled at the same time, and her hooves were numb.

"Y'all right there sugarcube?" Applejack asked her.

"Ughhh... Not really." Twilight answered. "I think I need a few minutes."

"I can umm... I can take care of you, that is, if you don't mind." Fluttershy offered.

"Thank you Fluttershy, that would be great." Twilight said.

Twilight just sat there with Fluttershy carefully healing her. She looked around for the not-Celestia, and saw it on the ground with Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay standing around it, looking exhausted. She noticed that the silver pattern across its face was slowly disappearing, which showed that the normal Celestia was coming back. She smiled as much as she could and relaxed herself while thinking about how things were going to be alright.

After a few minutes passed Twilight could feel her hooves, the throbbing wasn't as bad, and she could use her magic without fearing that it would backfire on her. She performed a minor healing spell to help Fluttershy along and could soon stand up and walk. She got up and walked over to Celestia and saw that she was breathing, but heavily asleep.

_'Celestia must be extremely tired after all of that fighting.'_ Twilight thought. _'But she somehow got turned evil, or possessed, or something like that by the Mega-Weapon. And for some reason it glowed brighter when it changed Celestia. But Sensei and Garmadon are down there as well, so we have to get there quickly. It's a good thing that we're close to where they are.'_

Twilight quickly explained the second half of her vision, because that was the only part she understood. The first part she was as lost as Lloyd in a maze. She didn't receive any questions at the end, but instead something else happened. She heard a low moan and saw that Celestia was waking up. The first thing she looked at was Celestia's eyes, which were back to their usual pink color. She smiled and stepped toward Celestia to help her up.

"Thank you Twilight." Celestia told her.

"You're welcome, Princess." Twilight replied with a smile. "I'm just glad that you're back to normal."

"Oh. So I guess that I did more damage than I thought I could control." Celestia solemnly said.

"Umm...Yes. But it isn't too much of a big deal." Twilight reassured Celestia. "I'm sure that I'll recover after a few more healing spells, Lloyd and the others can rest for an hour or so to gain their energy back, everypony can rest to recover from running everywhere, and I think that you will be fine once you rest as well. I don't know the details, but my friends were able to defeat you."

"I... Hurt you?" Celestia slowly asked, to which Twilight answered with a nod. "No... No, no, no!"

"Are you okay?" Twilight franticly asked.

"No!" Celestia shortly answered. "I don't think I'll be useful any more. I will use my remaining strength to heal you and all of your friends for the journey that is still in front of you. I went ahead, and it only hurt ponies. It is up to you now to finish this and prevent more ponies from getting hurt."

Twilight had no time to reject what Celestia was about to do. Celestia began to cast healing spells on her and all of her friends, which would lead her close to Magical Exhaustion. That would make Celestia fall asleep until she gains back enough magical energy to keep moving. She could feel Celestia's advanced healing spell wash away all of her exhaustion and pain, leaving her energized and back to full health.

Twilight noticed that all of her friends got to the same state of health as her, and all within a few minutes. She smiled at them, but when she turned back to Celestia she frowned. Celestia looked like she was about to fall over, and she was only able to make out one whispered word.

"Goodbye..."

"Goodbye, Princess." Twilight told Celestia. "We'll make things right again, I promise."

Twilight saw Celestia smile as her eyes closed and her head lowered to the ground. She turned to her friends and told them that they had to continue, for everypony's sake. She then walked past Celestia and led all of her friends into the final room of the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight stepped into the room and saw two collapsed walls, one gold and the other black. They were more like piles than anything else, but they appeared the same as when she saw what happened in her vision. She noticed a glowing staff-like weapon on a pedestal in the back of the room that floated and emitted black wisps of smoke. Everything was covered in scorch marks, and the windows were shattered.

Twilight let her friends view the room and walked over to the gold pile. She levitated each rock carefully and put them off to the side in order to free Sensei from the trap. When she saw his head from underneath the rocks she checked for his breathing. She heard the steady beat of his breath and went over to free Garmadon. She repeated the same steps and looked up to find Pinkie nearly touching the Mega-Weapon.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted. "No!"

"Shiny..." Was all Pinkie said as a response (?).

Twilight tried to run over to Pinkie to get her stop, but a rumble from one of the wall-rock half-piles interrupted her. Specifically, Garmadon's pile. She turned and saw Garmadon standing up with his horn beginning a spell. She watched as he stood up completely and levitated the Mega-Weapon toward him, slowly whispering a few words.

"No... You... Can't... Touch... It..." Garmadon said while heavily breathing. "You, you will perish. YOU WILL PERISH!"

Twilight backed away from Garmadon when she saw that his eyes glowed red after he yelled. _'This can't be good.'_ She thought. As she backed up her friends joined her in a small crowd that slowly got closer to the pedestal the Mega-Weapon was on before. The Mega-Weapon was currently surrounded with Garmadon's black-colored magic as it floated beside him, glowing with an immense power. _'Either Garmadon's going crazy, or he's going to use the Mega-Weapon! Or maybe even a bit of both, but he's more likely to use the Mega-Weapon.'_

Twilight watched as the red glow in Garmadon's eyes got brighter, and his hold on the Mega-Weapon slowly turned into a manipulation spell. She saw the Mega-Weapon flash with the power of creation as Garmadon began to use it.

"I, I want to become more powerful than the Princesses of Equestria, just so Equestria can become mine!"

Twilight heard gasps come from some of her friends and all of the ponies from Ninjago (except Sensei, he's still unconscious) before a bright light filled the room and blinded them.

* * *

The light spread out from the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters and around the Everfree Forest. It traveled to each corner of Equestria and the surrounding oceans. As the light passed over each city, pony, creature, plant, and anything useful, a piece of the light reached inside and took their most powerful trait.

The creatures of the Everfree Forest became weak little twigs, with the Pegasi above them falling due to them not being able to fly. Due to that, some of the creatures became unfortunate enough to break underneath the falling ponies. The plants became heavily unstable as the light slowly slithered around them. Each and every living thing within the borders of Equestria were falling and slowly getting weaker.

As it reached Canterlot, the light became brighter than three suns put together. Celestia, the Ninja, and the Mane 6 already had their greatest strength stolen; all that was left was the powerful Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies to have their powers taken. Even Princess Luna was getting her ability to control the night taken.

Everything was slowly falling apart. The peaceful society began to crumble into a different kind of chaos. One that made ponies and other animals go mad with the want to get what they had back. Once the light retracted back to Garmadon, the damage was done. Ponies that panicked easily riled everypony up and ended up causing others to fight with each other. Those fights became brutal, seeing as how they were all blind with a slowly-growing greed.

Garmadon could feel the powers rising within him as the evil rose. When he first entered Equestria, the evil died down and calmed him, causing his normally-red eyes to become a deep indigo color. He was calm and quiet, that is, until he slowly learned how to use magic, flight, and the powers of the earth as a pony. The evil he held down burst out of him like an explosion, and it was slowly taking over everything around him.

Garmadon could feel the power the Mega-Weapon brought him surging through his very being. The secrets and techniques of all Equestrians opened up to him, and he even had a hard time sorting through everything he gained. When he became tired from using the Mega-Weapon, he grinned and used a duplicate spell on himself. He directed all of his clones to travel across Equestria as a lookout and to report what was happening. All that was left to do was make sure that the Ninja and their friends didn't wake up and try to stop him.

_'This is going to be the easiest takeover I've ever done.'_

* * *

Twilight opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room. _Weird, I wasn't here when Garmadon used the Mega-Weapon... Wait, I HAVE TO GET BACK!'_ She thought as she began to panic. _'All of Equestria is in danger now! But where are the others?'_

Twilight looked around to try and find her friends, but she didn't find anything except the walls of the strange room. It was then that she finally decided to look around the room and see _where_ she was. The walls were light brown, while the ceiling and floor were the color of the sky. The ceiling and floor seemed to move whenever she looked somewhere, which was just an illusion. But the walls were very interesting. There were strange symbols written with black chalk that seemed to be telling a story or prophecy.

Twilight began to quickly translate the strange writing, but it was harder than ever before. Every symbol was from a different language, and whenever she would try to put the letters from the translated symbols together, something would wipe her mind blank. _'I can't seem to remember anything from my studies, I believe what's wiping my mind is magic.'_ She concluded before trying to clear any spells in the area. But her efforts were is vain, because her spell flickered out and died before she could cast anything.

_'What? Let me try that again.'_ Twilight thought before casting the spell again. But it was worthless, seeing as how it ended in the same result. She tried multiple times after that, but each and every single time her spell fizzled away. _'No! How can my spells not work? And my mind is a complete blank whenever I try to remember my studies! What's going on?'_

Suddenly the floor began shifting, as if there was a camera rotating around and being shown on a floor-screen. Twilight watched as Equestria came into view and zoomed in on some of the towns. The screen split into sections for each town, where chaos was happening. Ponies were fighting with each other and animals ran around and destroyed everything in sight.

Pulses of light emitted from the sky and things slowly turned darker and more chaotic. Waves of darkness shot down from the sky to meet every citizen of Equestria, and they began to look like the not-Celestia. Everything became grayer and posters began appearing on walls that depicted Garmadon on each one. The one thing Twilight noticed about them is that Garmadon had bright, glowing red eyes that seemed to follow everything that moved.

Twilight turned to the screen that showed the Everfree Forest and it zoomed in to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. She could see both her and all of her friends pressed up against the wall with their eyes closed. Everypony seemed weaker than normal, and nopony moved. She saw Garmadon walking around with the Mega-Weapon, which emitted waves of light every couple of seconds.

Twilight saw the camera zoom back out before she turned away. _'Garmadon seems to be the only sane pony in Equestria right now that is actually awake.'_ She thought. _'I really need to get out of here, but how?'_ She then turned back to the screen, which no longer showed all of Equestria. The screen split off into twelve sections, one screen showing herself looking into the screen.

Twilight gasped when she saw the ponies in each of the screens. One pony per screen, but all held her friends. They were all awake, but some of them were looking into their own screens. The others were trying to break out of their rooms, but they all had the same fate as her. The ones that were looking into the screen could see her staring back at her.

_'Well at least I know they're okay.'_ Twilight thought gratefully. _'But I don't think they can hear me, and they is still no way to get them out.'_

Twilight then thought of an extremely crazy idea. Normal this wouldn't have worked, but she got herself prepared anyway. She lifted her front hooves and stood on her hind ones before crashing all of her strength onto the screen. She watched as the screen cracked and pieces of it fall into a dark abyss. She knew that her friends would get to where she was eventually, and dropped down below the room.

Twilight screamed as she fell, despite the fact that she knew that she was dreaming and that she was most likely going to be fine. There was nothing around her as she fell except the occasional shards of the screen in the room. However as she fell she saw something. She saw herself in front of a pentagon of lights. _'That's me in another dream.'_ She realized. _'Maybe all of my friends will see my other dream too and see what the other half of my dream was.'_

After Twilight passed herself in another dream and couldn't see herself anymore, she began to panic. She couldn't see the bottom of the abyss, and if she COULD see it then that meant certain death. But the next surprise came when all of the shards from the room finally caught up to her. They all formed a cylinder shape around her and when they were both falling at the same speed, it activated.

First, the screen showed Twilight's friends. All of them were falling in their own abysses and some passed her dream. Next it showed Equestria and what happened to it. Garmadon was still in the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, but there were ponies all around him and listening to his orders. She could see Celestia and Luna tied up and hanging from the ceiling in a cage made of red and black-colored magic. _'He finally took over Equestria.'_ She sadly thought. _'Now we really have to wake up. But there's still no way out of here, so how is that going to be possible?'_

Finally, as if the shards of the screen responded to Twilight's thoughts, they changed one last time. Now it showed a rainbow-colored vortex that had one had mostly red and the other mostly white. Without almost any hesitation she jumped into the vortex to see where it would lead.

* * *

Twilight exited the vortex to find herself falling, again. However she wasn't alone. To her right and a bit below her she could see Rainbow falling and trying to slow herself with her wings, which were smaller than usual and weaker. "Rainbow!" She called to her friend.

"Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Twilight responded. "I went through a vortex and ended up here. I think some of our friends are doing the same thing so we can all gather up in one place."

"That's awesome!" Rainbow said. "But where's the vortex?"

"Well the shards from the screens in each of the rooms eventually catch up to you and show you some things before becoming a vortex." Twilight told Rainbow.

"Like right now?" Rainbow asked as shards began to circle around them.

"Yes, like now." Twilight answered as she went through the same thing as before. Soon enough the next vortex opened though, and it was only slightly different. It was still mostly rainbow-colored, but this time it had two different shades of blue standing out. She went inside the vortex with Rainbow following her so that they could find the next friend.

* * *

Each time Twilight went through the vortexes she collected another friend. Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity were found before they went through the last vortex. The last vortex was once again rainbow-colored, but magenta and green were the colors that stood out. She and her friends went through the vortex and found Lloyd with his friends waiting on the other side.

All of them were still falling, but this time there was a light at the bottom of the abyss. as all of them got closer, the light got larger until they realized that it was another vortex. This time, all of the colors were even and none of them stood out. They all fell through the last vortex to meet what was on the other side.


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing Twilight noticed when she woke up was that she was in a cage in the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters with all of her friends waking up beside her. Her first friends were right next to her, but Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Zane, Cole, and Jay were separated by them with a cage wall. They were waking up as well. She looked through the front of the cage and saw Sensei in a cage on the opposite side of the room. She also saw a large black and gold throne pressed up against the back wall of the room with Garmadon sitting on it.

Twilight looked up and saw that there were shadow-like lights floating near the ceiling with Celestia and Luna being tied and hung there. She observed how different the room looked within... Who knows how long? She certainly didn't know. But she did know that the decor around the place was much more sinister. Cages on chains hung from the ceiling, black and purple velvet carpets were rolled over the old stone, red banners hung from the walls, and the broken glass was replaced with stained glass that depicted wars and the darkness destroying the light.

Twilight felt herself grow numb when she saw one last change. There were weapons and torture devices hanging on the wall right above her head, sharp ends pointing down. She silently wished that the tools were ignored and that the supports holding them wouldn't break. She backed up to a corner of the cage so that in case the tools DID fall down, then her head would be as far away from them as possible.

While Twilight was backing up, she saw that her friends were just about completely awake. She pointed to where Garmadon was and then held her hoof over her mouth to tell her friends to shush. She received nods before she pointed above her head and made little shaking motions before bringer her hooves down. Overall she tried to tell her friends not to shake the cage unless they wanted to have their heads cut open.

Twilight then gathered them as close as possible (seeing as how Lloyd and his friends were separated by a barred wall) and began to whisper to them. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Why don't we just break the cage and get out?" Suggested Rainbow.

"No, I don't think that will work." Twilight said. "When we were in our little dream-world things were generally the same as here. I can't use magic or remember too many of my studies."

"Well why don't we just slip out when we can?" Jay asked.

Twilight just glared at him and stuck her hoof against the cage, where it couldn't even squeeze through the bars.

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's fine, just next time think before making a suggestion here." Twilight told Jay. "We could get caught."

"Well, ah think we should deceive Garmadon an' any guards so they think we're gone." Applejack told them. "When the're out lookin' fer us, we'll come outta hidin' an' git ready ta defeat Garmadon."

"That's a pretty good idea." Lloyd said. "I like it."

Twilight watched all of her friends agree before speaking. "But how are we going to pull this off?"

"Well, there are rocks everywhere, right?" Applejack asked with a smile. "We gotta take a few rocks here, hide behind them, then grip onta them like ya ain't got nothin' left. If anypony lifts the rock, we jus' move and stay outta sight."

"That's a good plan." Twilight said. "Even though we aren't as strong as we used to be, I'm sure we'll be able to do something."

Twilight then dispatched their group and crawled into her corner. Garmadon didn't see them, he was currently listening to a pony give some reports, so that gave them enough time to know what to do. She saw that Lloyd and his group were already getting large stones from the walls and hiding behind them, and they were almost completely silent (seeing as how they lost their abilities). The rocks they moved barely made any noise. _'They really are Ninjas.'_ She thought.

When Twilight thought it was the best time, she slowly found a large stone and began to pull it out of the wall. The rocks weren't that strong in the wall due to the weather eroding to castle, but it was still pretty hard to pull out. She tried to chip away at the pebbles around her selected stone so it would be easier to get out, and it didn't help too much. She was pretty active, but she wasn't the strongest pony in Ponyville either.

Twilight wasn't getting the rock to move, so she decided to do something painful just to get it out. She lowered her head to a crack around the stone and closed her eyes before jamming her horn in it to slowly wedge the rock out. She felt small bits chip off the top of her horn, but she just bit her lower lip to hold back the pain. She slowly chipped away at the weak cement-like binding that held the wall together.

It took Twilight a couple of minutes, but she was eventually able to get the rock out of the wall and hid behind it. She looked to her left and saw that her friends were just about finished, and to the right Lloyd and his friends were already prepared. She nodded to all of her friends and watched as Kai threw a small rock to the other side of the room. It clattered against the other wall and got Garmadon's attention.

Twilight grabbed hold of her rock right when she saw Garmadon look toward their cage. She watched as he stood up and motioned for some guards to come over. The guards were carrying large axes that were made out of obsidian and gold. Their armor was also obsidian and gold, but the helm and shoes had carved rubies that looked like spikes embedded in them. All of their eyes were a bright red color and had the silver pattern over their faces, their coats were jet black, and their manes and tails were deep indigo.

Twilight moved as far out of sight as possible from Garmadon and the guards and tried to stay quiet. She heard them begin levitation spells on everything in their cage, which was when she began to loosen her grip a bit. The guards slowly rotated the large stones, so she had to climb around her stone just to stay out of sight. She had to move faster though, because the guards eventually began to rotate the rocks faster.

Time seemed to stretch on forever before the guards decided that they somehow escaped. Twilight felt her rock lowered to the ground, but just barely. She was exhausted from having to nearly run on the levitated rock. The guards sent out an alarm and ran out of the room with Garmadon following them, shutting the newly-repaired doors on the way out to try and block them from getting in or out.

Twilight got out from behind her rock and looked around. All of her friends were in front of their rocks as well and looking around the room. She looked to the left side of her cage and saw a little hook with a keychain on it. The keychain held a small, black key that radiated power. She looked to the right and saw an identical key, and radiated just as much power. She noticed that both of the hooks were connected to wires that traveled up the wall and hooked up to a contraption that held all of the weapons that were above all of their heads.

"I think I know how to get out." Twilight told everypony. "There are two keys, both connected to the weapon trap above us. I think that one of them will set off the trap while the other will set us free. I just don't know which one."

"Well why don't we just pull both of them off the hook?" Cole suggested. "The right key will hopefully deactivate the trap, and we'll be able to get out."

"That's too risky." Lloyd said to Cole. "It might not deactivate, which means lots of pain for us."

"Well what do we do?" Rainbow asked. "We can't get out without a key, and we don't know which one will get us outta here."

"The answer is neither." Sensei said from across the room, instantly grabbing the attention of everypony. "While all of you were knocked out, I grabbed the key from Garmadon before he put me in my cage. I made sure it was the right one by using it. Here, use it to stop my brother and save Equestria from certain darkness."

Twilight watched as Sensei threw the key and Zane grabbed it by sticking one of his wings threw the bars. She noticed that they key was patterned with red and indigo all over it, and it had a strange loop at the top that looked like it melted in a fire. She saw Zane hold it against the corner lock of his side of the cage and inserted it inside the lock hole, and within seconds the door opened and half of them were free. He then walked over to the other side and did the same, freeing all of them.

"Now find a way to stop Garmadon." Sensei instructed. "I'm afraid that he put no door on my cage, so you will have to stop him on your own. Good luck."

Twilight nodded and turned to her friends. "I have an idea. If Garmadon is stronger than anypony in Equestria, then the only thing stronger than living beings is the Magic of Friendship. We need to somehow get the Elements of Harmony and use them against him to end his tyranny."

"That's a great idea Twilight!" Pinkie happily agreed. "But the Elements are back in Ponyville, so how do we get them?"

_'Oh yeah.'_ Twilight thought with sorrow. _'We can't get to them. My thoughts are horribly scattered, and I have no idea what to do.'_

"Well, there is one thing." Lloyd said. "Remember Twilight's dream that we fell through? There was a strange pattern in it that resembles the pictures of the Elements of Harmony. I think there's something to do with that. There's also those lights above us, and they seem like the ones that said the strange stuff."

Twilight looked up at the shadowy lights as they descended to them. "Do you know how to stop Garmadon?" She asked the lights.

"Elements. Harmony. Twelve. Backup." The lights said.

"What does that mean?" Nya asked.

"You. Kind. Butterfly. Heart." The lights answered.

"I think they're... ummm... Saying that you're... umm... Kind." Fluttershy said to Nya. "Sort of like my element."

"What about the others then?" Rarity asked the lights. "If my thinking is correct, then the others must be connected to our elements."

"Generosity. Diamond. Rock." The lights began. "Honesty. Apple. Flames. Laughter. Balloon. Lightning. Loyalty. Bolt. Ice. Magic. Spark. Tornado."

Twilight watched as the lights faded before she could ask any more questions. She turned to her friends and asked them if they understood. She received some nods, some shakes, and a couple of shrugs. She then took a sharp rock and instructed her friends to help her understand which element goes with which pony, and that she would carve their findings on the floor.

It took a while, but they eventually figured out which pony was which Element of Harmony. Butterfly was Fluttershy, Heart was Nya, Diamond was Rarity, Rock was Cole, Apple was Applejack, Flames was Kai, Balloon was Pinkie, Lightning was Jay, Bolt was Rainbow, Ice was Zane, Spark was Twilight, and Tornado was Lloyd. The lights were basically saying that Nya was Kindness, Cole was Generosity, Kai was Honesty, Jay was Laughter, Zane was Loyalty, and Lloyd was Magic. They just had to unlock their power.

"But why are you six also Elements of Harmony?" Twilight asked. "I thought that only six ponies could wield them, so why is there another set?"

"I believe the lights already answered that question." Zane told Twilight. "They said 'backup', so I believe that we are supposed to be backup for the Elements of Harmony in case something goes wrong."

"That makes sense." Twilight said. But before she could continue speaking, the doors to the room were suddenly thrown wide open. On the other side of the doors was Garmadon, who was alone but looked extremely angry.

"I looked everywhere for you pesky Ninja and ponies, and it's about time I finished you off." Garmadon said with heavy frustration. "I should have kept all of you separate, but it's too late now. I'm forced to fight you so I can keep this world and take over Ninjago as well!"

Twilight began walking backwards when she saw Garmadon make a kusarigama appear out of nowhere and grip it with his magic. She saw the weapons above their cage and slowly stepped toward it. She noticed that her friends were keeping Garmadon busy by trying to dodge the kusarigama's chain and blade. She quickly got close to the weapons and pulled some down from their chains. There were swords, spikey nun chucks, shurikens, scythes, axes, spears, spike-tipped hammers, and even maces on her back when Garmadon looked straight at her.

Twilight knew Garmadon was going to attack her, but she held up the weapons before the kusarigama could get to her. Her efforts to defend herself were in vain though, because Garmadon used his magic to pull all of the weapons out of her grasp. The weapons were then melted into liquid steel, which dripped onto the floor useless. She then ran as fast as she could to a corner of the room before Garmadon could send the kusarigama after her. She hid behind a pillar and calmed herself down before peering out from the side to watch what was going on.

The sight in front of Twilight horrified her. Within the minute it took to calm herself down, All of her friends except Lloyd were caught in the chain from the kusarigama, but the blade was slowly headed toward him. She knew that Garmadon and Lloyd were father and son, but there wasn't a single bit of mercy from Garmadon's side. She was about to run over there and help Lloyd, but she felt herself being slowly wrapped in a chain before she could move.

"That took much longer than I hoped." Garmadon said. "But I'm afraid that any tricks you try to do are worthless. Lloyd, you know that you can't do anything about your friends, so it's time that you change sides before I have to finish you off."

"No." Lloyd told Garmadon. "I will fight for what's right, even though things seem hopeless. But even though all of my friends are trapped in the kusarigama chain, there is still hope. While we were fighting I was thinking about what our journey here was filled with. Kai, that door that was blocking our path required a secret to be revealed. You were truthful enough to tell the truth so you could show us the way. You showed that your element could show us how to get past problems, with the power of Honesty!"

It was then that an orange and red light appeared from the roof of the room. One of the shadowy lights appeared and began to shine red above Kai, who was surprised and excited at the same time.

"Nya, that huge snake was just about to eat us whole. But you learned how to understand snake body-language after fighting all of those Serpentine. You knew that although there was a high chance that it would eat us, you were nice to that snake. You all showed us the power of Kindness!"

This time the roof shined again, but with soft pink and hot pink light. The shadowy light floated over to Nya and showered her with a hot pink light before Lloyd spoke again.

"Jay, when we walked into that cockatrice statue garden and it came out to turn us to stone, I thought we were goners. But you managed to somehow stop it from using it's powers to change us, which made it run away in fear. You showed everyone that you can drive away terror with the power of laughter!"

The ceiling began to shine again, but now with light blue and dark blue. Another shadowy light appeared, and it went right above Jay's head with a bright flash of dark blue.

"Cole, you knew that we shouldn't take anything in the Diamond Dog territory because it wasn't ours. But when the Diamond Dogs came out and surrounded us, you made sure that they got their shiny rock back. But in order to satisfy their sudden need to stop us, you paid them with a treasure from your past that you didn't want to give away. You demonstrated that some problems could be solved with the power of generosity!"

Once again the ceiling shone with color, but this time purple and brown. As the purple faded another shadowy light appeared and flew above Cole while lighting him up with the color brown.

"Zane, you helped us try to cross that ravine even though the winds would have normally blown us down it. But when you fell in you tried everything in your power to get back to us, even though things probably seemed pretty hopeless to you. You managed to come back with the power of loyalty!"

For the last time the roof lit up with color. This time, it was red and white. The next shadowy light appeared and shone a white light above Zane.

"That Dad, is how we still can beat you." Lloyd said with determination. "The Elements of Harmony are the most powerful artifacts in Equestria, and the last one, the one that binds them all together, is the Element of magic!"

The last shadowy light descended toward Lloyd and lit up with a bright green color. The chains surrounding everypony in the kusarigama suddenly broke loose and cracked the blade, rendering the weapon Garmadon had useless. Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane ran up to Lloyd while the others ran to the far side of the room, knowing what was going to happen. All of Lloyd's friends began to glow with their respective color, which then made Lloyd's eyes glow white while the rest of him green.

Twilight watched with an open jaw at the scene unfolding in front of her. The light surrounding Lloyd and his friends intensified. Colors above them began to form and create two section of the rainbow, cool colors (purple, blue, and green) on one side with warm colors (yellow, orange, and red) on the other. The two sections began to form ribbons that began to twirl around each other, eventually combining to create a large rainbow. The rainbow soared upward and arched over to Garmadon, whose red eyes were wide in fear. The rainbow began to swirl around Garmadon in a tornado of color that cut him every time it touched him.

"NOOOO!" Garmadon yelled with pain before the rainbow closed in on him with a bright flash of light. It blinded everypony in the room and spread out to all corners of Equestria, purifying everypony, creature, living being, and thing back to their original state. It took nearly four minutes for the light to dim down enough so everypony could see.

"Is everypony alright?" Twilight asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, just having a little problem adjusting to the flash." Rainbow said, with agreeing nods from everypony else.

"Hey! Look at the others!" Pinkie suddenly yelled while pointing at Lloyd and his friends.

Twilight gasped when she saw the others. Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane all had gold bracelets attached to one of their forelegs that bore a jewel symbol representing them. Kai had a red flame, Nya had a hot pink heart, Jay had a dark blue lightning bolt (not the same as Rainbow, his is sideways), Cole had a brown rock, and Zane had a white snowflake. But Lloyd's was the most interesting. Instead of a bracelet, there was a crown (not tiara) placed on his head that had a green tornado inserted in it.

Just as they were opening their eyes, Twilight walked over to them with her friends and complimented them on their new jewelry and elements. But that was when a groan was heard from Garmadon's direction, along with the sound of a pony resting beside another. She turned toward the noise to see Sensei trying to help Garmadon up, whose eyes were back to their indigo color.

"It looks like everyone is awake." Sensei said as Garmadon fully stood up. "But I do believe that there are two more ponies to help."

Twilight turned to where Sensei was pointing and saw Celestia and Luna on the ground with their eyes closed. She ran over to them and shook them gently to wake them up, and succeeded after a few seconds.

"Twilight, I knew you could do it." Celestia said softly as her eyes opened.

"No, I didn't do it." Twilight said with a smile. "Lloyd and his friends did. They are the backup Elements of Harmony, and they restored Equestria and fixed everything."

It was then that everypony walked up to Celestia and stood next to Twilight, all with smiles on their faces. Twilight showed Celestia and Luna the Backup Elements, and pretty soon one important question was asked by Jay.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I know what we should do!" Pinkie yelled. She then took all of the boring traveling paragraphs and crumpled them up, leaving all of them at the center of Ponyville where balloons and streamers were set up. "We should have a PARTY!"

The party lasted for the rest of the day and a majority of the night. Everypony celebrated, even Celestia, Luna, Garmadon, and Sensei. Some ponies that were talented in story writing and legend-making recorded what happened so nopony would forget the day that the Elements of Harmony doubled.

Although the party was fun and the Ninjago ponies found a place in Equestria, they still had to defend their own land and eventually stop any more plans Garmadon and/or the Serpentine had up their sleeves. Many goodbyes were exchanged before Garmadon activated the Mega-Weapon and wished them all home, leaving the Equestrians to adjust themselves back to their normal lives.


End file.
